


Ignorance Is Bliss

by ozsia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gender Dysphoria, Intolerance/ Homophobia, Neglect, Sexism, Useless Parenting, Working on cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or When Reborn hasn't paid enough attention and now has to put things right: starting with the parents and working down his mental list of "what must be fixed" and "who needs a bullet between the eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started When Reborn Doesn't Knock

When Reborn first arrived at the Sawada Household he had already known that there was a lot to be done if he was to turn this (all for intensive purposes,) ignorant, useless, weak, teenage civilian into a Mafia Don worthy of the largest Mafia Family in the world. And if he failed? The only remaining heir that anyone would accept was a murdering sociopath, who had tried to kill his predecessor and had been put on ice for his betrayal. Not mentioning his rumoured relation to the Secondo and the unease that knowledge causes, justified for not.

The Vongola was out of options which was probably the only reason Reborn had allowed the "favour", that included bringing a boy into the Underground to stand.

That, however, also had the added pressure of training a mouse into behaving like a lion because anything less and Vongola would crumble, with his student's  death a consequence.

It was not made easier that before he left, Reborn was given a folder of information he would have to adhere to or at least work around. Like the Giovane Leone's unaware wife (who, of course, had to stay that way: ignorant. About everything) and how it would be in an entirely civilian neighbour, that had no ties to the Mafia. At all.

Then there was "Dame-Tsuna" - the boss to be - who was just as in the dark as his mother - and was poorly educated, couldn't fight to save his life (or anyone else's for that matter) had no self-esteem and had the spine of a jellyfish.

With those odds and for anyone else, Reborn would have thought it would be impossible.

Reborn couldn't have been more wrong.

Or more...proud. Of Tsuna. Of the family that was forming around him.

Tsuna had grown in more ways than had been expected; intellectually there was a vast improvement. Reborn had come to understand that it wasn't necessarily a lack of talent that kept him the bottom of the class; the main reason Tsuna had struggled so much in his studies was a mixture of stress caused by his peers and teachers a like, and a mild form of dyslexia and his own theres-no-point-to-this attitude.

With Reborn's continuous..."encouragement" Tsuna's grades improved until he was at the top of his year (and really, Reborn would expect no less from a student of his) though Tsuna's best qualities would always be in his gentle manner, his genuine care and his determination to love and protect what he thought of as his.

Even then Math and Science would always be subjects that didn't equate well in Tsuna's brain. His Literature was much better and he had a real touch for language; something to do with his Hyper Intuition. It was a surprise to even Reborn who had only found out when he had discovered his student reading War and Peace, in _English_.

(It should have been impossible if Tsuna's report card was anything it was cracked up to be. Apparently Tsuna had a very firm grasp on the basics but lost all nerve to speak in class.)

Physically, Tsuna was at his peak nearing his eighteenth birthday with muscles that were wired firmly into his otherwise slender body. His hand-to-hand was more technique than adrenaline and the idea of I-Hit-Them and Don't-Let-Them-Hit-Me. Reborn had even been able to start teaching Tsuna more about weapons, even if the kid wouldn't ordinarily touch them.

What was even better? Tsuna was _strong_. Not in how he could take a beating and keep getting back up, but in how he could stand on his own two feet: decisive and lead his family.

Yes, if the only thing of Reborn's life that was remembered beyond myth and shadow, was that boy, than he could truly die without regret.

Things, however, would come to a head at the approach of Tsuna's birthday.

And it was ridiculous for Reborn not to have noticed sooner.

Tsuna in the past few years had grown in height - a relief - because although a small build could be used as an advantage against larger, inexperienced fighters and could be potentially useful in other situations, it would only become more and more of a hindrance as Tsuna aged and got more involved with the Mafia; with more dangerous people.

No surprise, Tsuna would never rival any of the Guardians vertically (not even the Idiot Cow, once it hit a growth spurt) and was at the smaller side of the Japanese average height for his age, but at least he was taller than what he had been.

In fact, on looking back (and Reborn hated doing so, when it meant that he had _missed_ something) Tsuna hadn't developed in the typical sense. At the time Reborn had problems of his own with his growth (the Curse, broken as it was, still gave them problems), which wasn't an excuse but might be why he hadn't seen then what was now so obviously clear.

Tsuna, unlike his male Guardians (and even Chrome who had, had to deal with her own blooming feminine body) hadn't had to openly deal with the pains of joining the adult world. Otherwise known as puberty (and to have to go through it all over _again_ \- moving on).

There had been no cracking, squeaks as Tsuna's voice broke. Sure, Tsuna's voice had changed over time but it had gone...all but unnoticed in comparison.

There had been no vertigo of One-Moment-I-Was-Looking-Up-And-The-Next-I-Had-To-Look-Down like most teenagers. Tsuna's height corrected itself gradually, like a seedling slowly growing into flower.

And those embarrassing - and probably biggest - give aways? There had been no wet dreams. One of the reasons Reborn had never bothered to move out of Tsuna's room. He would have, with the _first_ hint that Tsuna needed that sort of space. (Because, unlike what most people thought, he did set some boundaries.)

Maybe the reason Reborn had never suspected something was a foot was because before he arrived, he had been briefed on just about everything. And he quite clearly remembered Tsuna's birth certificate mark one Tsunayoshi Sawada as "male."

Okay, so he wasn't being very linear was he? The problem with that, and just about everything that Reborn had mentioned was because Tsuna wasn't.

Wasn't a male.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was, in fact, a female.

F-E-M-A-L-E.

And not a boy who would grow into a man.

 _Well, Nono we have a problem_ , was Reborn's thought. _We have a Decima._

And didn't that just explain how Tsuna could shriek so shrilly, that the time Reborn had thought was impossible for anyone of the male gender? Turns out, it had been.

If you couldn't guess, Reborn might have gone into shock. For all of five seconds. Staring at his student of years from his position at the door; staring because he had just walked in on a very - _mature_ Tsuna in the process of undressing as - _she_ \- had been changing for bed.

How, might you ask, would he react to that? To catching an unwanted eye full of Tsuna's exposed, swollen chest? Bindings unravelled just behind, discarded on the bed. Waist an hourglass curve. Boxers quite tight around a perk bottom. Well, if he was being honest, it took a moment to process everything.

Misreading a situation was just as bad, if not worse than being slow to react so Reborn graciously forgave himself.

In the span of a minute all those inconsistencies swarmed him and everything clicked into place, just as Tsuna unfroze herself from her own surprise. The legendary blush returned and she scrambled to get her top over her head.

' _R-Reborn!_ ' His student stuttered in a way that she hadn't in a long while. It took Reborn aback and made him a tad reminiscent even as something in his brain tried to unfreeze.

Though Reborn was not one for modesty (he had lived too long, experienced too much and was too much of a bastard too fully care about causing people discomfort) but when he finally finished processing, he kept his face straight and as he rose his eyebrow in a poor attempt to seem unaffected, and turned on his heel.

'Get dressed, Tsuna.' Reborn said and was relieved that his voice was calmer than his turbulent though, listening with half an hear as Tsuna scrambled to find something for his bottom half.

Reborn didn't have to wait long. 'U-um...you can turn around now.' He - she uttered, her voice noticeably different from what it had been like just this evening. A good skill but one Reborn didn't much appreciate being used against him.

Reborn followed Tsuna's instruction and smoothly walked back into Tsuna's bedroom, shutting the door behind him and barely noticing its decisive " _click_ " it made when it closed. Tsuna had sat down on the bed, kneeling stiffly on top of the duvet and looking quite uncomfortable.

Sitting himself down on her desk chair, he spun it so it was facing the bed and watched for a moment as Tsuna searched his face. Reborn wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for but certainly wasn't in a hurry. He had all night for this. He had all the time in the _world_ for _this_.

'You really didn't know?' Was the first thing that came out of Tsuna's mouth. It was quiet and horribly uncertain as her eyes had not left his since Reborn had turned around.

Reborn denied this without word, and then: 'Was I meant to?' Because if this was simply about a missing bit of _paperwork_ , Reborn was going to shoot whoever was at fault in the kneecaps.

'No!' Tsuna shouted, shaking her head violently but seemed to quickly realise her mistake - Mafia Bosses must always maintain composure, after all - as her eyes widened. 'I mean...it wasn't a secret - it was just...and then - you knew - you just _knew_ everything else and...'

So a secretary got to live another day. However Reborn was still lost. If Vongola didn't know about Tsuna's real gender that either meant that Iemitsu was clueless too, or had deliberately hidden it. And if so, for what reason? The Mafia as a whole weren't so archaic that women couldn't hold positions of importance. It was just unusual. And difficult. Octavo had, had to face a whole world of problems - _l_ _iterally_. However, she had ended up being one of the most respected out of the Vongolian Bosses, not just her strength but also for her grit and intellect.

He was missing something to this.

'I don't know everything, Tsuna.' Reborn said without barely a pause.

Tsuna sighed, a somber sound that darkened her eyes. She allowed her legs up from underneath her and drew them to herself, folding her right arm over her knee of the same side as the left was neatly bent towards her.

'No...I suppose not.' Tsuna murmured with a weighty, ember gaze. Iemitsu had blubbered when he had come to visit last year with some reports and discovered how little Tsuna now resembled his "beautiful, darling wife" and once he was done weeping, demanded Tsuna to change back. Fool.

'...No one else knows. I haven't told anyone.' Tsuna said with a great depth to her voice before she looked thoughtful and then finally grimaced. 'Though...Mukuro might have guessed.' She added unsurely.

Reborn wouldn't ask how Mukuro would have figured something like this out, because he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It didn't benefit his student to lose a Guardian, after all. The air did tense when he did speak however. 'And _why_...haven't you told anyone?'

Reborn observed with serious, unwavering eyes as Tsuna bit her lip with harsh teeth and just that one gesture brought this home. This was a secret that had been lived through, but not one that was _liked_.

'I...Kaasan will probably be able to explain it better.' Tsuna stated mutely with her gaze sliding to the darkness that saturated her window with night fall. 'Otosan wasn't...he wasn't there for my birth; was late by an entire day. When he got there he just sort of assumed I was a boy.' Tsuna laughed but there was no humour in her.

'Kaasan didn't think to correct him. 'Said it would have been rude and that it would be "funny" to continue the joke.' Tsuna explained to Reborn's absolute incredulous. 'It worked well enough: Otosan only stayed a week after I was born and didn't come back until I was three, he had to go back four days later - Kaasan didn't explain why and I can't remember. His next visit was when I was five, he brought Nono with him and that time he stayed for just two weeks before heading back to Italy.'

The silence was filled with bemusement. That had to be the stupidest thing Reborn had ever heard, his eyes the widest they had ever been in open disbelief.

'That's why...'

Tsuna nodded. 'Un. I didn't really question it too much when I was younger though that was probably because I didn't understand, just then. All I knew was that my play clothes were comfortable and I liked the sandpit.' Her smile was grim and Reborn wished it would just fade away.

'When you were older?' Reborn asked, a deep frown on his brow that he didn't bother to hide.

Tsuna clears her throat, a suspicious blockage stopping her voice. 'I was seven.' She informed, 'there was this dress I saw when Kaasan took me shopping. It was so...pretty, with lace and ribbon.' She looked wistful until she seemed to shake those thought from her mind. And it almost... _hurt_ Reborn, to see and hear a side to his student he should have known about. 'Kaasan said that it was too...' Tsuna trailed, her voice thickening.

'She said it was too _what?_ ' Reborn found himself demanding, harsher than intended and didn't like how Tsuna flinched from him.

'Kaasan said that it was too beautiful for me. That I couldn't spoil myself for daddy.'

Reborn's eyes narrowed themselves and the black pit which was his temper started to awaken. He had always thought that Nana was a bit...oblivious and sometimes took her son - _daughter_ for granted but not to this extent. Tsuna was a treasure. Sure she was a bit rough around the edges but she embodied her Element, and would do absolutely anything for what she considered hers, even if the people in her circle didn't always appreciate it, or even know about it.

She was a very special girl.

A very special Sky.

'I didn't mention dressing like that again...' Tsuna whispered, more downtrodden than Reborn could remember.

'Nothing?' That surprised Reborn, if only because Tsuna only stopped being stubborn when he - she knew that the fight wasn't worth the damage it would cost. Establishing her sexuality - one she obviously wanted (and _would_ have, no matter the consequence) - seemed more than worth it.

Tsuna didn't answer right away and Reborn could guess that she was trying to censor whatever it was, she had to say. '...I tried to grow my hair out once...I think was eight or nine. I had really liked how the girls at school would wear theirs' and, wanted my own longer...'

'And?' Reborn prompted.

Tsuna shrugged in a clearly fake dismissal. 'Kaasan always took me to the hairdressers every few weeks, since it always grew so quickly -' now that she mentioned it, Reborn remember the many times a year Nana would call Tsuna away from whatever she was doing to cut it herself, and the forced expression that would cover his student's face that he had never really took note of back then. 'When I told her I wanted to grow it she scolded me, said that I shouldn't be selfish and that I suited short hair anyway.'

_Selfish?_

Reborn grit his teeth. 'What about now?' Tsuna looked back to meet Reborn's eyes and he tried to soften this, 'Tsuna, you're getting on in age now. How long do you plan on hiding this?'

Tsuna had already lost out on being a little girl. Hell, Tsuna won't even be able to be a teenage girl. In a few short but fast approaching months Tsuna will be on a plane to Italy for the Inheritance Ceremony, and going there will mean the end for the small parts of innocence that Tsuna has left. Childhood officially gone. _Over_.

'...Do you remember that English adage about the spiders wed? The more you lie the bigger the web; the larger the web the more flies get trapped...' Reborn did. He had been teaching Tsuna how to lie, which was to say how _not to_ lie. The closer to the truth you are, the realer you sound and the less you have to remember.

This situation was nothing like that.

Tsuna knew that too as another sporadic smile ruined her face. 'I'm so tangled up Reborn and problem is...its just all so normal now. I've always been a lie; a deception. And Kaasan never...never mentions it, not unless I do and I've - I've stopped.' Tsuna still had the habit of being awfully sarcastic or talking under her breath, which is why Reborn catches the mutter of: 'Sometimes I think she forgets.' The main reason why he hasn't tried to break her out of it.

Still, this couldn't be allowed to continue. However difficult it was for Tsuna to own up to what her mother's done, this just can't go on.

'Tsuna you've gone to the beach wearing men's trunks. Your uniform's for boys. Your gender is filed as male.' Reborn listed, and while not trying to be cruel, Tsuna needed to face what she's been rightfully trying to ignore. 'Don't you think of the repercussions?'

Tsuna closes his eyes. 'I...have done. I try not to.' She admits and Reborn can tell how hard it is for her without her white knuckles or frowning lips. 'At Middle School, in the changing rooms - it hadn't mattered. Not until I was fifteen and by then the bullies had learned to leave well enough alone. I'd just go into a corner, face the wall and be quick.'

'And...and with the beach...its not like it wasn't embarrassing but when you first arrived and decided I needed to learn how to swim - I was only thirteen and well, its not like there was anything to see at the time.'

'And when you got older you started to wrap your chest and wore shirts.' Reborn concluded as he glanced to the wrappings that lay abandoned on the floor. He'd have to do something about those...burning them comes to mind. But _damn_ him, he remembered teasing his student on being shy; telling Tsuna not to be afraid to show a little skin. He'd thought it was because Tsuna burnt easily on his shoulders. Not - Not  _this._

Tsuna nodded. 'I had to hide it somehow. Kaasan never brought it up but I knew she expected me to take care of it.' She laughed abruptly. 'I got the idea while we were studying history.'

Reborn almost sighed. Even Tsuna's nationality had worked against her. He highly doubted that a teenage girl from say, a european country would have thought to bind their breasts these days. Something ticked in Reborn's mind though, a vague thing that became more prominent once he remembered it. 'What about when you were at the hospital?' It had been awhile along - that time when Dino's idiot turtle went on a rampage and it would have just been a broken leg, but the nursing staff had also taken the care to exam Tsuna for other injuries after seeing the state he - she had been in.

In fact, Reborn being slightly impressed with how thorough they had been with disinfecting Tsuna's numerous scrapes and cuts from training.

Tsuna's face burned red, her blush travelling down her neck and for a moment indecision played a part in her expression, before she sighed and seemed to give in. 'That was the reason everyone there had been so short with me after my admittance: Kaasan told the doctor who asked about it after my examination that I was...going through a "phase" and that I'd be embarrassed, if he mentioned it to anyone else.'

_A phase?_

'That's -'

'Yeah.' Tsuna nodded, assuming what he was going to say. If it wasn't for the unhappiness gleaming in her eyes, Reborn would have knocked her over the head.

'And you've never mentioned it again?'

Tsuna's lips pressed into a thin line. 'I did want to wear the skirt when I moved to Upper Secondary School, but...'

'Nana didn't like it?' Surprise decorates Tsuna's face and Reborn knows why. He doesn't usually refer to Nana by name, its "Maman" but he's not feeling it right now. He wonders fleetingly if he ever will again.

Tsuna hesitates. 'No, she didn't. We go clothes shopping together anyway but she said it...it wouldn't be fair to Otosan. To...give the surprise away.'

Reborn raised an unimpressed eyebrow while his disbelief and anger built like a hot fire in his stomach. His lips curled unhappily and he took the time to stroke Leon to try and calm the indignation that was boiling inside him, on behalf of his student. 'And when was the..." _surprise_ " meant to be sprung?'

Helplessly, Tsuna looked away and starts to absently pick at the threads that were loose on her sweatpants. Another sign that Reborn asks himself how he missed. Tsuna takes such good care of the things around her and yet has such a disregard for her clothes...Reborn had just thought it was because Tsuna wasn't image conscious, a conclusion he had come to from how Nana had always chosen everything that ended up in Tsuna's wardrobe.

Now, it makes sense that Tsuna was all  _too_ image conscious.

And another thing.

'Your nickname. "Tsuna"...' Reborn starts and sees a flick of recognition as to where he's going with this. 'Its not because its too long or formal, is it?'

Tsuna huffs a tired breath thats probably meant to be a chuckle. 'No. Otosan chose "Tsunayoshi" when he arrived at the hospital because it was tradition for his family.' She explains like a recital. 'But he didn't know that I was...and Tsunayoshi isn't...'

Reborn can easily fill in the blanks. 'It isn't a feminine name.'

'No...' Tsuna agrees. 'Tsuna can be. So can "Tsu" I guess but...'

Reborn sighs deeply through his nose. 'It's fine, Tsuna.' Reborn stops her. He's got the whole picture now and Tsuna's starting to look a little green. They could start this up again another time, besides Reborn suddenly finds himself very busy.

_A mental list is needed._

'...Reborn?' Tsuna asks unsurely, worry in her tone as she looks at him intently. She's obviously sensed something but Reborn has things to do.

'Don't try to explain. I understand now.' Reborn finished and he _does -_ not completely but he  _knows_ now - he is now painfully aware of how ignorant he's been. Something he does not take lightly.

Tsuna swallows in discomfort but doesn't look away as Reborn lowers his five year old body from the chair, with all the grace of the killer he is and starts stalking towards the door. 'I understand and so will your Guardians when you tell them tomorrow.' Reborn states. 'Goodnight, Tsuna.' He says almost nonchalantly as he pulls the door closed after him.

_So about that list._

_One:_  Appearance is everything for a Mafia Boss and Tsuna is in need of a make over.

Hunting down Bianchi is easy. She's just finished reading to the brats - fulling in for Tsuna, as it was her "night off" to allow her some time for herself, a commodity that Tsuna rarely has nowadays.

Bianchi is ruffling the idiot cow's hair (Tsuna had somehow managed to tame the mess to a somewhat tame mop of curls) and had just turned around, when her rather tender expression fell at the sight of him. _Huh._ That was unusual. Reborn's knows she had sensed him in the doorway but his face probably gave more away than he wanted it to.

Bianchi came to him quickly and when she was near enough, she easily picked him up so he was straddled to the side of her hip. He allowed it because after all the time he'd spent as an infant, he didn't have much pride about such things. In some ways he was just completely shameless.

Once they had arrived at Bianchi's room, Reborn was put back down and it didn't take long before she was asking: 'What's wrong? Has something happened?'

They had been high alert since Tsuna turned sixteen and her position was leaked to some unsavoury characters. It was nothing but luck that had allowed Tsuna to remain here, in Japan, with her family and semi-normal routine, despite the pressure the mafia was applying to the Vongola to better meet it's successor.

That, and with Tsuna's coming-of-age and Nono's failing health, well, they were due an attack. The Vongola's command was weakening as Nono did and it was almost time for Tsuna to take up the mantle. In some regards, it was like dangling a piece of juicy meat in front of starving animals. In this case, the animals were Vongola's competitors.

Reborn didn't answer right away as he gathered himself and removed his fedora with one hand (a sign of trust), while the other allowed Leon to crawl to around his shoulders. He ran an agitated hand through his hair before he was ready to really start this conversation.

'Give me the name, age and gender of The Vongola Heir.' Reborn asks with a faint suspicion. Because before Tsuna, Reborn had never known Bianchi who was admired throughout their world for her skill and beauty, to be jealous of a mere boy - successor or no.

Bianchi blinks, her expression turning to one of confusion as she looks at him with furrowed brow, yet answers him: 'Sawada Tsunayoshi. Eighteen in October.' She pauses, and then: 'male.'

'You hesitated.' Reborn states and can't find it in him to be mad at Bianchi for not reporting it sooner. Like Tsuna, Bianchi would have bee under the impression that he would have been told something like...this. That it was impossible for something so important to just fall under the radar.

Bianchi looks off to the side, one hand loosely resting on her hip for foundation as her nose wrinkles. 'Yes, well...I don't know if you believe in woman's intuition.'

Oh, but _of course_ he does. One of Reborn's principle teachings was gut feeling.

A smirk worms its way onto his face despite his irritation. 'Of course.' He answers. 'There no intuition quite like it.' Wouldn't hold a candle to Tsuna's but than Reborn didn't know what could. Outside of, perhaps, omniscience.

However Bianchi isn't amused, just puzzled. 'I'm sure that I couldn't be right. Maman hasn't...and then Tsuna hasn't either...'

'A woman's intuition is a strange thing...' Reborn comments as his hand raises to stroke Leon whose watching with knowing eyes. 'But I've never known yours to be wrong, Bianchi.'

This stops her mutterings cold and Bianchi's eyes go wide and before Reborn can blink, she's knelt before him; something she rarely does not only because it looks patronising, but it would also slow her down should she need to defend herself.

'Reborn...?'

Reborn knows she's serious. Not just because she's made herself vulnerable but she's used his name this time and her tone is for once, without infection.

'Your answer...it wasn't entirely correct.'

All is still. Bianchi swallows, her head tilting for a second; as if listening for spies before she's comfortable enough to continue. 'Then Tsuna's not...'

'A man. No she's not.'

'Then...then _why_...' Bianchi is understandably confused. Reborn can't even fault her for this. He still is, too.

'Nana.' He answers the bitten off question.

This doesn't seem to clear things up for Bianchi and if Reborn didn't know what he did, he wouldn't have been satisfied either. Bianchi takes a minute to think and as soon as she blinks, all the contemplation disappears.

'What do you need?' Bianchi asks instead of her _Hows_  and _Whys_.

Reborn can't help but be silently thankful even if he carries on as business as usual. 'Clothes.' Reborn replies curtly. 'She's got a lot of years to be catching up on so try to compensate for that, without going too overboard.'

"Overboard" not being Tsuna's style, no matter the gender.

Bianchi doesn't wait for him to tell her to leave. She's already off of her knees. 'Understood,' she nods and was leaving when Reborn calls her back.

'Bianchi.' She pauses, hand curled around the door handle and looks over her shoulder. '...Don't skimp on anything.'

Bianchi chuckles lightly as she opens the door, her hair flowing after her in a cascade of colour that shimmers in the light of the hallway. 'I wasn't planning to, My Love.' She says and neatly picks the plastic that Reborn throws after her out of the air. Anyone else and she would have dodged. Her eyes flicker to it before her lips inch across her cheeks, softening her face as she nods in understanding.

The Vongola's credit is without limit.

Reborn listens to her leave. Its the evening and stores would be in their final hour of business, or already closed but Bianchi wouldn't have a problem with that. She's a very resourceful woman.

So clothes can be ticked off.

 _Two:_  Someone needs a reality check. Reborn is more than willing to give it to them.

He fixes his hat back on his head and makes sure his killing intent is firmly tucked in before he makes his way downstairs. Nana in is the sitting room where she's curled up on the settee, a blanket draped over legs to protect against the colder season and the television on. The room is otherwise dark, but it's light illuminates her face.

'Nana.' His voice gets her attention immediately and she startles; the remote which had been laid on the armrest, dropping to the floor as she jumped but luckily didn't scream. Reborn would prefer that Tsuna stayed up in her room while this happened.

'Ah! Reborn-kun!' Nana breathed, relief in her tone but at the sight of him she tenses again. 'You...you surprised me.'

'Apologises.' He replies but something must have told on him because Nana's eyes are wary while they usually just overlook him. She's always been too...dense to recognise him as a threat. Now though, she's still. She doesn't turn back to her drama, offer him to join her (as she has done), or even turn the television off.

Nana just keeps very, very still and watches him, like theres a shark in the water and he's the shark.

'N-ne Reborn-kun, I heard someone leave...' Nana's either trying to turn his attention onto something else, or she buying time. Either way Nana is only Number Two on his list, and he has others he has to get to and tick off before tomorrow.

'Yes, that was Bianchi.' Reborn responds anyway, rather needlessly.

Nana's uneasy smile was enough to tell Reborn that the woman _did_ know something was wrong. 'Is going alone this time of day safe for her?' She asked in concern even if Nana had done nothing to stop Bianchi from leaving or even inquire as to where she had been going when she heard her leave. Though that might have proved difficult.

Reborn snorted. No, it would have been _impossible_ for Nana.

'...Is something funny, Reborn-kun?'

He glanced at her from where he was learnt against the door frame while petting Leon, who was looking stonily at the woman, and regards her sense of humour however...'Not in this instance. Not for a moment. Though I've heard its meant to be.'

 _A joke,_ _my arse_. Reborn thinks viciously, something horribly protective burning in his core.

Nana's bemused. '...I'm sorry?'

'You should be.' Reborn tells her with too much venom. 'But not to me.'

Nana's smile lost its brightness. 'I don't think I understand.' She says but Reborn can tell she's not even trying to. 'Is this a game?'

'No.' Reborn bit out. 'Not unless you're more ignorant than I thought.'

The television seemed to grow in volume as the space between them stretched. 'Reborn-kun, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me in such a-'

Reborn growled, losing all pretence of calm he had collected as he stepped forward. 'And I'm afraid Sawada-san that what you would _appreciate_ isn't very high on my priority list right now.' No, in fact, he didn't care _at all_. 'And do you know why? Because I've discovered a young lady with identity issues that have been enforced onto her by her own mother.'

His black, fathomless eyes stared into her relentlessly, a disgusted smile twisting his face. 'Now, Sawada-san you and I are going to have a nice, _quiet_ conversation about how things are going to change around here. And we are going to have it _now._ '

 _Three:_ Call the idiots back in Italy. Things needed to be fine-tuned and a certain axe-wielding moron needed to be told he was a father. To a daughter.


	2. Girl Talk

Tsuna slept terribly that night which was saying something. It was worse than when Reborn had first come to stay. She had been awfully still, her back to the hammock which had been set up in her room, knowing that the secret she had to keep to all living beings _outside_ , now had to be kept from within.

This night it wasn't exposure that worried her - as Reborn had walked in, on her secret seemingly be accident (you never _could_ be sure with the hit-man) - it was how she would tell it to her friends.

Tsuna had known that it was inevitable, that it would come out eventually. In fact she had expected that the sly tutor had already known and just hadn't mentioned it because she hadn't told him. (Reborn  _did_ have a lot of quirks). But the look on the hit-man's face disproved that.

Tsuna sighed as she stared up tiredly at her ceiling, sunlight starting to shine through her curtains and onto the white of the walls. Reborn hadn't come back that night; she had half expected him to, but then she supposed that maybe he didn't think he could anymore...?

That didn't sit too right with her either. When she was fifteen Tsuna had already known Reborn for two years, so when she started to develop and hiding it got increasingly difficult, any awkwardness over their relationship had already been bridged. There had only been frustration.

Tsuna didn't want a wall between them now. She had enjoyed the freeness in which he had treated her; like a person. Like..."just Tsuna", even with his job as tutor was to train her into the next Vongola boss.

However, in saying that, Tsuna also had a nagging feeling - under all her musing - that Reborn was up to something. She had known him know for a long time and he had spent more time with her than her own mother, but she could tell that Bianchi wasn't in the house and that Kaasan had gone to bed later than usual, and it sent a small alarm ring in her head.

She didn't spend long thinking on it however and instead turned back to her dilemma.

Her friends.

Her brothers and sisters in all but blood.

She knew that Mukuro would treat the situation in amusement; Tsuna had a strange connection to him because of her Hyper Intuition and she also knew that he had a heightened sense of her as well. So he was more then aware of her and her...situation. The teasing said as much.

Chrome - which goes without saying - knew what Mukuro knew. This was likely why she was so comfortable around Tsuna while she was still a little shy around the other male Guardians.

Hibari... well, just because Tsuna had been masquerading as a boy didn't make her one and she had slipped more times then she cared to count, a few times directly in front of the prefect. Like the time a tampon had fallen out of her pocket while she had been rushing to the toilet, to name one of the more embarrassing instances. 

He had never mentioned it like Mukuro had, which was surprising because on moving up in school Tsuna had fully expected to get bitten to death: for wearing the wrong uniform and that her secret would be out before the end of the day. It had never happened.

(Though...on looking back Tsuna  _did_ remember Hibari giving her an awfully odd look that had a strange amount of intensity to it.)

Lambo probably won't mind. The ten year old might moan a bit and sulk but...Lambo was quite an easy going kid. He wouldn't cause too much of a fuss simply because his mentality was still too underdeveloped and...innocent, to see things like betrayal or dishonesty.

Hayato will... _freak_ for the lack of a better word (and there should be one. Reborn had been forcing new words and expressions down her throat like it was going out of fashion. ' _It may seem pointless now, Dame-Tsuna, but a good grasp of language just might save you time for reaching for your gun')._ All the work Tsuna had done with Hayato will probably go out of the window and because of that...she really wished she had just been born a boy, if just to save people the heartbreak and the unease, and God, the _work_. To fix things.

Ryohei might just punch her in the face (and she'd deserve it,) though she wasn't entirely sure on that because this  _was_ about her gender and Ryohei didn't hit girls outside of fights if he could help it. Knowing her luck he'll probably forget and give her whats coming to her anyway.

Takeshi...

 _Sweet Kami-Sama._ Tsuna didn't want to _think_  about Takeshi's reaction too much. Like all her friends they had grown close but she relied on him in a different way from the others. They all had different relationships; Lambo was the little brother she needed to guide. To protect until he could protect himself like his element dictated.

Ryohei was  _her_ big brother that although seemed dim, wouldn't put up with any crap and spoke honestly; would _speak_ honestly.   He would keep her on the straight and narrow, truthfully telling her what's what even in situations where she wouldn't want to know. And if it all got a bit too much, he'd heal her up so she could continue forward.

Mukuro and Hibari were her boys (though she wouldn't say it under pain of death. They certainly wouldn't be too faltered). They were both damaged, both thought of as monsters but they were _hers_ and they weren't going anywhere. They accepted her as she accepted them and came to the forefront when help or guidance was needed.

Chrome...Chrome was someone who would listen; just listen and not look at her with judgement in their eyes and that was something that Tsuna appreciated more than she could say. Chrome was gentle and soft-spoken and her presence alone could be a comfort from the harsher things. 

Hayato - Hayato was one of two precious people who were always by her side. He helped her unconditionally and would protect both her physical self and her name without a thought to himself. He...he was like her rock; something she could rely on.

But Takeshi...

Takeshi with his beautiful hazel eyes that could hold such promises and whisper of such bitterness, with his grim and easy but taut posture was the best friend Tsuna had never had. If Hayato was her right arm, he was her left and Takeshi was just a breath of fresh air. A break from the violence. He was water on a hot, dry day or food to the hungry. She couldn't lose him now, no matter how pathetic it sounded.

Right from the beginning Takeshi had stood by her, for no reason at all. He had no connection to the mafia; he didn't need to be risking his life or giving up his dream of being a professional baseball player. No reason besides Tsuna who had accidentally dragged him into it when she had taken the chance to interact with him. 

Tsuna isn't even sure how he had managed it but she had always admired the boy who could stand in a sea of people, not quite involved, and _smile._ Smile even if it looked more pained than happy. Smile. And Tsuna did love his smile, as she had come to love him. Love the boy who would try to be calm and carefree, if only because that's what everyone else needed. Loved the boy who could find the strength to _laugh_ and be optimistic even if the situation was hopeless and they were helpless. 

Takeshi was her first. Tsuna had certainly never been interested in someone before. It was hard to be when no one could treat her with common decency but now - now she couldn't imagine life without him - without _them_.

And this...and this had the potential to hurt _everyone_ she knew. Tsuna  _had_ been lying to them since they had first met, even if she hadn't want to. What sort of excuse was that?

And hurting her friends, intentionally or not was something that squeezed at her heart.

Tsuna had never understood her mother for her determination in keeping up this ruse; it would only serve to cause problems and embarrassment on both sides. Blindingly, her eyes wandered to the (for once) unaltered outline of her form under the duvet, looking but not really seeing the mounds of her formed chest, or that of her filled but slender figure.

She was a woman now - no longer a girl, or even a child.

She had the opportunity at any point in her life to say _enough was enough_ , especially after Reborn's arrival. So why hadn't she?

She had done so much fighting, so why hadn't she fought for herself?

Was it her backbone (or lack thereof)? Was it the judgement she would receive if was ousted - or ousted herself? ... Was it the love for her mother? That unconditional love that had been waning into something more despondent, something numb from too many demeaning comments, and utter lack of care that her mother would pay to her.

She didn't know.

All she could feel was apprehension of what could come next, something she hadn't felt in a very long time -

'Tsuna.' She's up from her bed, poised ready to defend with Flames flickering to life around her hands before she even managed to recognise the voice.

Reborn is standing by the door, arms by his sides, staring at her with an assessing quality which made Tsuna falter.

'Reborn.' Tsuna said as an apology; she's usually good at sensing her surroundings but she had just been so preoccupied...well, it was no excuse, but at least she had reacted.

'It's nine in the morning, Tsuna,' which was Reborn's way of say  _It's Fine._

Tsuna blinked before scrambling to her clock. It's face stood out for her to see and she simply stared at it with blank eyes as it confirmed:  _09:16._ She hadn't slept in this late since she was thirteen (being injured doesn't count).

She glanced back to the hit-man who was leaning to the side of her bedroom, arms lazily crossed over his chest and head tilted easily to the side but even with all that Tsuna could still feel that there was something out of place...something not quite right.

'Is...something bothering you, Reborn?' Tsuna asked quietly, shifting awkwardly and barely able to hold his gaze. She felt out of place; more so than she ever had but she refused to back down even when she could feel her sweats had moved from their proper place since she had dressed and was now hanging lowly on her hips, her breasts resting on her ribs and without support. This was one of the truest times Reborn had seen her - without the fakery and the deliberate manipulation.

And Reborn would look at her with a heavy gaze and eyes sharp, as if seeing her for the first time. He shook his head and suddenly Tsuna could breathe again, 'No, Tsuna. Everything's going to be just fine.'

Tsuna didn't fully know why, but a strangely shaky smile spread across her face, though it did halt when Reborn went to speak again. 'And I know something that will make everything easier.' The tone in his voice - it was the tone he used when introducing one of Vongola's long lists of traditions and Tsuna's face slowly dropped in dread.

'Bianchi.' He called.

The door, which was never fully shut again, gently pushed open and Bianchi stepped in only briefly glancing at Reborn who nodded at the woman and left soon after. Tsuna went to open her mouth; to ask where Reborn was going, to ask what was going on. Instead she found herself pushed up against Bianchi's body, strong arms wrapped around her and in that one moment all Tsuna could feel was comfort.

It wasn't the feeling that she would get from her mother - when the woman decided to show some affection - as this embrace lit something in her stomach as she went to complete the hug, arms trembling as she did so. The touch of surprising gentleness reminded Tsuna of Hayato but Bianchi's smell was all her. It was sweet from her cooking but expensive and there were traces of alluring spice that lingered on the nose.

'You've been a good girl, Tsuna.' Bianchi whispered into her thick and ultimately unruly hair. Tsuna stiffened, her throat tightening. 'And you've been an even stronger woman.'

Tsuna blinked repeatedly, nodding into Bianchi's soft chest and the woman seemed to understand that she couldn't speak because the hit-woman allowed her, her silence until Tsuna felt calmer.

Bianchi slowly pulled Tsuna a little ways away, to see her face and smiled. 'You're almost eighteen.' she started, making sure not to surprise Tsuna as she had probably had enough shocks for one week. However Tsuna still grew wary, which Bianchi understood but still didn't like. 'You can't keep dressing in the same clothes now that you're coming of age.'

Tsuna swallowed. She should have expected this. Should have seen this coming but the idea still knotted her stomach even if she felt elated by the prospected 'M-my Kaasan -'

'Is fine with this decision. She has nothing to say on the matter.' Bianchi interrupted in decidedly measured tones, tones which Tsuna easily caught as she looked at the woman again.

'...What did Reborn do?'

'Nothing that shouldn't have been a long time ago.' Bianchi stated firmly, no room for argument in her voice nor in her hard eyes before she cleared her throat and moved on, even if Tsuna still wanted to ask questions. The answers to, she obviously didn't want to hear.

'Now, Tsuna, on request I've been shopping. And since I don't really know your size I got extra. Your coming with me to have a bit of girl-bonding time. Honestly, there are  _far_ too many males in this outfit; they would learn a trick or two with more capable women about.'

Tsuna barely had time for a surprised laugh before being pulled - almost off of her feet - and into Bianchi's guest bedroom.

Tsuna blinked and blinked again, just noting Bianchi standing with her arms crossed behind her, as her mind processed what could only be hundreds of bags and boxes stacked inside: on top the bed, the dresser, the chair and covering the floor.

'What... what _is_ all of this?' Tsuna stuttered in shock. She had never seen so much all in one place before. Just thinking about how much all this must have cost and the effort put into getting it all...

Bianchi's eyes softened even when her stomach tightened in anger. Nana Sawada had a lot to answer for but now wasn't the time to think about it. Now was for things to be fixed and maybe...maybe bonds to be strengthened.

Bianchi placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and guided the shocked girl - or young woman now, and wasn't that just sad? How much time had been lost, time that for all accounts was now lost - and set Tsuna down at the dressing table's chair after removing the seven stacked shoe boxes, turning it slightly so the brunette was aligned with the mirror ahead and bent so that she was visible in the reflection.

'First things first...how on  _Earth_ did you get your hair in this style?'

Tsuna's cheeks warmed with blush and shifted in discomfort. Her eyes flickered off to the side before gentle hands squeezed her shoulders, which had her begrudgingly answering; 'Thick conditioning shampoo, mouse and... a lot of back combing.'

Bianchi blinked, mutely looking at the full head of hair in front of her. It was quite creative really...but no wonder Tsuna's hair had been so unnaturally stiff and coarse to the touch, with so much product in it.

Standing, Bianchi straightened and removed her hands before leaning over Tsuna to reach her now cluttered vanity table, to fish out her hairbrush. She looked it over for a minute, noting that the paddle brush needed a bit of a cleaning out but would do the trick and humming, started to brush the lustrous locks from the roots to the tips.

She didn't pay much attention to Tsuna's bangs; they were in the right place and focused on the length and how the hair was surprisingly manageable and fell correctly with a little work. It didn't take half as long as she thought it would until the hair which in all accounts defied gravity, lay flat and actually reached Tsuna's shoulders while her fringe still covered her forehead, the longest wisps reaching her nose (having grown the front out a few years ago), and framed her cheeks in a wavy fashion.

Bianchi blinked at the difference it made to Tsuna but...

'Kaa-san never brushed my hair before.' Tsuna whispered. Bianchi's attention snapped to the reflection in the mirror and how the brunette was playing with her fingers and refusing to meet her gaze. 'I - I mean... not that I remember... she must have, when I was... younger...'

Bianchi stayed silent, the memories of her own mother... well, that was besides the point. She shook her head, to clear it, and continued the motions for a few minutes longer; just to tidy it up a bit before she stopped again and quietly placed the wooden blush down on the table.

'Nana Sawada, Tsuna, is a very broken woman.' Bianchi said as she went to her right hand draw and removed the pair of sharp scissors along with a thin comb from within.

'You're...very unhappy with Kaasan, aren't you?' Bianchi sharply glanced up to the bright eyes suddenly watching her and signed, that this  _would_ be the moment where the m-woman that Tsuna had grown into would show itself, from where it had been hiding.

'A lot of people have  _a lot_ to be... unhappy with.' Bianchi replied carefully as she started to again, brush through the middle of the length to where to the shortest tresses at back was to discover how much she would have to take away for an even cut.

The fact that Tsuna hadn't protested showed either how stressed she was or how trusting.

It was probably a mixture.

'Kaasan did the best she could.' Tsuna whispered.

Bianchi bit back the first thing that sprang onto her tongue. 'I'm sure. However that doesn't make what has happen any better. You deserved to be able to be...yourself.'

 _Snip... Snip..Snip...Snip,_ went the scissors but the silence was deafening and soon Bianchi wished that this choice of topic had been around someone like Reborn. They were so much closer then Tsuna and she were...of course, that had always been...her fault.

'A lot of people saw what they wanted. A lot of people didn't care to know.' Tsuna's voice was so weak and tired, that briefly, Bianchi closed her eyes. Though it was becoming clear that they didn't know as much as they thought they did about Tsuna, other aspects where clear as day.

'That hasn't been the case for a long time, Tsuna.' Bianchi retorted strongly - firmly, but not without a certain amount of tenderness. 'Your Family will always be there for you.'

Bianchi paused in her cutting when Tsuna struggled minutely. 'This is going to hurt them...but as time passed I just...'

'No longer knew how to face it?' Bianchi prompted as she moved to the side slightly, continuing to cut as she followed the line of Tsuna's hair around the face.

Tsuna stilled her nod - not wanting to jog Bianchi - as her eyes began to sting. She felt like an even bigger fool. 'I've... never had... _people_ before.' She admitted in the back of her throat. 'Can...' her eyes searched Bianchi in the mirror awkwardly until they dropped back to the floor. 'Can I ask you something?'

... _Snip..._

Bianchi's scissors stilled and, she, with them. She heard the undertones in Tsuna's voice and was surprised that it was directed towards her, but cleared her throat and continued when she realised she had stopped. Nodding, she responded. 'Of course.'

Tsuna bit her lip and bit it harshly. She listened to the sounds of scissors and the feeling of her hair feeling over her shoulders, down her back and chest... 'I... with you and Reborn and...' she stalled, finding difficultly to wording what she wanted to say. 'I'm...I'm scared...' Tsuna whispered, tightening her thighs until they were pressing so tightly that it hurt. 'I'm scared of being...' she weighed different words on her tongue; searching: 'Of being seen.'

Bianchi didn't need to think on how clumsy Tsuna's description was to know what she was getting out. Everyone who really knew Tsuna knew about her feelings for a certain Rain Guardian. The only reason it hadn't been addressed on Reborn's side was because once the mafia took hold of her, she would have to make sacrifices, and he didn't want one to be her heart. Toughening it, strengthening it, allowing it grow, Reborn had done all that but after the first few months he knew that he couldn't - that he wouldn't allow it to be otherwise tempered with.

Reborn, in his own way, had wanted her to be happy even if he couldn't give her what she wanted.

The ridicule and cruelty Tsuna would have faced from being a homosexual when - at the time - they thought she was male, was not something Reborn had wanted to encourage. It would have been looked down on, thought of with disgust that Tsuna would have undoubtedly picked up on. 

It hadn't been fair and it wasn't right but Reborn had wanted to protect his student.

However...Tsuna wasn't male.

Relationships would be... _safer._ There would still be judgement and the objectification would perhaps be harsher than the homophobia that ran free, in the underground. Love though...the kind of tenderness Bianchi sees so clearly on Tsuna's face when she looks at Yamamoto...

Bianchi closed her eyes with the final cut before smiling. 'You never can tell with these things.' She answered in fake cheer though sobered when she saw the downcast eyes. 'Tsuna...I've always lived by the philosophy that in matters love, to _get,_ you must first give and then...take.'

Eyes that glowed like sunsets refocused onto Bianchi, round and surprised. A glint enters Bianchi's own but its gone a moment later and replaced with a smile as Bianchi takes a moment to shove those thoughts out of her head. Nothing was easier in the matters of love. Reborn, however much of a romantic he was, was also reluctant for an actual relationship - his size notwithstanding - Bianchi had waited and compromised before finally forcing Reborn into marrying her.

(They both had their reasons but at the end of the day, they were partners - they would always be partners - and if Reborn had  _really_ not wanted to say "I do" he wouldn't have even allowed to be dragged to the ceremony. No matter what.)

'Now then.' she gestured to Tsuna's new hair cut with a gusto. 'What do you think?'

Bianchi waited with somewhat bated breath, almost nervous with what she had done with Tsuna's hair. It was...different, from what it was before; a messy kind of chic, short as it had been cut back to the neck; the usually spikes that would point out in every direction had been bushed down to where it easily lay in volume. Bianchi had left the bangs alone, as the front had been the only saving grace but everything else was a change.

Tsuna was very still, simply staring at her own reflection and Bianchi's smile weakened slightly in worry and with the glistening of tears she felt her stomach drop. 'Tsuna... if you don't like it...'

Bianchi was cut off when Tsuna suddenly stood, chair scrapping across the floor before it fell as he brunette turned and threw herself at the older woman. 'Oof.' Bianchi huffed when the weight slammed into her torso. 'Tsuna...?' The arms around her tightened and her lips pulled down when she felt warm wetness sinking through her top. Hesitantly, Bianchi placed a hand on Tsuna's head.

'Now, now...' Bianchi shushed as she gently pushed Tsuna away. 'Girls shouldn't cry...'

But how many times  _had_ Tsuna cried? When Yuni had died. Why Yamamoto had been attacked. All those tears for  _everyone_ else.

Tsuna blushed lightly, dainty hands brushing against her damp cheeks. 'So-sorry.'

The next hour or so was emotional to Tsuna and Bianchi tried her best to be a firm shoulder of support, even though she had never been very good at such things before. However, Bianchi _did_ enjoy putting Tsuna into various outfits, with different patterns and colours and prints. She had even gotten some lace (Japanese fashion was quite cute, Bianchi found).

All things that would be able to be worn in Tsuna's downtime, outside the sharp eye of the mafia. She had left the more professional suits or fighting clothing to try on at a different time, as Bianchi wanted this to be about Tsuna. Not on who she'd have to dress as soon. 

But Bianchi found herself getting angry with the uncertainty in which Tsuna had approached the clothes; the embarrassment when Bianchi had measured Tsuna for a bra and the shame when she admits that she had never worn one before but always wanted to try one. To Bianchi, it was also quite a surprise that although Tsuna was still petite, her breast was bigger then Bianchi would have thought (which was why it was an almost relief, that Bianchi had brought a number of sizes). Tsuna had taken to the wire, pastel blue bra well, not complaining about discomfort or pinching. But then...beside the pain of _binding_ one's chest, a bra must have felt heavenly. 

By the end of the trying-on session Bianchi had gotten Tsuna into a plated, white skirt that rested on the middle thigh with thick black long socks that came up past  her knee, a lacy white shirt and a overly large hoodie that is also white with orange sleeves with thumb holes in the cuffs and cat ears on the hood. Bianchi had also managed to talk Tsuna into wearing white strapped sandals that tired above the ankle. Something  _familiar_ but so very  _different._

They were talking, Tsuna obviously uncomfortable but content; almost glowing, when the knock on the door echoed through the room. Tsuna tensed, shifting awkwardly on the bed as Bianchi rose to answer it.

Reborn is there, Enma standing in confusion beyond his shoulder. Bianchi looks to the hit-man first before turning her attention to the frowning redhead. 'Shimon-kun' she nodded.

'Poison Scorpion.' Enma retorted, obviously catching some of her attitude and not afraid to return it as he once would have been.

Bianchi smirked. 'Oh, a big boy.' she cooed as she crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing up her chest. when he didn't even glance downwards her lips finally stretched. She quickly broke the stare down when she swooped down on Reborn and with a quick, lovey-dovey exclamation of his name, carried them both out the room. Pushing Enma into her bedroom with the heel of her foot as she left, she shut the door as she swung around.

Once they were safely down the corridor and in Tsuna's empty room, Bianchi let Reborn down. 'She looks good.' Reborn states in satisfaction, readjusting his fedora as he took a seat on Tsuna's bed. 'You've done well, Bianchi.'

Bianchi's chest warmed, leaning up against the door and watching her lover and although knowing him pleased, able to tell he was still far from happy. 'And you? What are you doing bringing little Shimon here?'

Removing his fedora, Leon crawled onto his lap. The small hit-man threaded his fingers through his hair in a sign of irritation. 'Tsuna will have to face them sooner or later - I thought that seeing Enma might help her get used to the idea.'

'Because their so similar?'

'In a way.' Reborn replied. 'They have the ability to be each other's strength. And Tsuna will need strength.'

Bianchi's brow furrowed as she pushed off of the door, making her way toward Reborn 'Why? What's happened?'

'Iemitsu's coming home.'


	3. From Brother To Sister

Really, Enma should have realised that answering a direct summoning from Reborn would lead to something crazy, if not impossible and/ or life threatening.

Of course, with the building friendship between Shimon and Vongola, Enma had been invited over to the Sawada Household many times - with and without his Guardians - however, this  _is_ the first time someone other than Tsuna-kun had done the asking.

(In fact, Enma got the feeling that Reborn still might be a little sore over the whole...pulverising the Vongola rings - thing.)

Still, Enma made the trip over with Adel by his side (the very minimum of protection he was "allowed"). Adel wasn't too amused by how they had been contacted; so early in the morning, with little to no explanation as to why they were being called over. That just made the whole thing more urgent in Enma's opinion. Because Tsuna-kun - even after all this time -  _hated_ inconveniencing people. so whatever this, was it would be important.

The alarm bells however  _did_ ring when the Sawada's door - after a brief pause - opened and it wasn't Sawada-san (' _Call me Maman, Enma-kun,_ ') doing the opening.

'Ah.' Reborn had said, large black pits blinking up at them. 'You're here. Come in.'

Enma's stomach twisted uneasily and to his side, felt Adel shift protectively.

_There hadn't been an attack, had there?_ Enma knew that they were more than due at this point.

Enma stepped in, Adel on his heels as he stopped to remove his shoes and place them off into the row that told him everyone was home. When he straightened, Reborn was still staring. 'You'll forgive me for being abrupt.' Reborn stated and,  _yeah_ that was a given. 'But I need to know. Your loyalties are with Vongola, correct?'

That uneasy Enma was feeling? It tripled. Swallowing nervously, Enma tried to appear as sincere as possible.

'I thought my intentions towards Vongola and Tsuna-kun were obvious?' Enma asked, because yes he had made a terrible -  _terrible_ mistake when he had attacked Tsuna-kun and his family, and he'll spend a life time repenting for it but Enma had thought (mistakenly apparently) that he had, had his good foot forward since.

Reborn appeared irritated though Enma could tell that it wasn't directed towards him. At least not all of it. How reassuring.

'Yes. You have.' Reborn answered simply. 'But things...have come to light that make me need clarification.'

_Come to light?_ A betrayal perhaps? But then Tsuna-kun didn't know many outside his Guardians and Enma would eat his own ring before believing that any of them would deliberately hurt Tsuna-kun. Even the scary ones.

'So I'll ask you again.' Reborn began, his tone heavy and eyes so intense that Enma's very _c_ _ore_ tensed. 'Are you, Enma Simon, Head of your Familgia, going to stand by the friend you've found in the next boss of Vongola - no matter what?'

The "no matter what" was ominous but Enma trusted Tsuna explicitly, and had no trouble answering honestly.

'Tsuna-kun is like a brother to me.' He says with as much love as he could, even if he could feel the touch go mourning that came with thoughts like that. 'And knowing what you do, of the fate of my family, you would also know what that means for me, si?' Enma replied with a dry mouth. He didn't like bringing it up - hadn't liked thinking about it until recently but with the reconciliation with the Vongola, also came a sort of closure.

'Explain it to me anyway.' Reborn insisted.

'I'll love him as much as I can. Protect him whenever he should need it. Stand by him in all things and help him and his whenever I am able.' Enma said, chin up and with the barest amount of his Flames flickering in his eyes.

'Enma.' Adel breathes in shock.

Enma doesn't turn towards her because he knows that, thats quite the promise for a fledging boss like him to make but he doesn't go to take them back either - he meant every word, completely, and stares resolutely at Reborn.

Something resembling a smile curls at Reborn's lips and it makes Enma want to shiver.

'Thats all I needed to know.' Reborn responses like there was never any doubt to start with and takes a step away from the stairs, leaving them unguarded.

'Go on up and claim your sibling.' Reborn says but stops Adel as she goes to follow. It takes them both aback for moment but soon enough, Reborn is talking again: 'I understand this has been...an unusual situation, but my student requires some privacy. I'd be much obliged if you'd remain back.'

Enma glances at Adel whose frowning at Reborn like she's not quite sure if she should refuse the not-request or put up a bit of a fight. She's stubborn and times were changing right before them but again: This was Vongola. This was  _Tsuna._

'Its alright.' Enma smiles. 'You know I'm safe here.'

Adel didn't think he was safe  _anywhere_ but they were among nothing short of allies - or more than that,  _family._ Nothing would befall Enma around Tsuna-kun, on that he had absolute faith. Adel steps back with an almost constipated expression, a sign of her own trust; that she would allow him to go unsupervised at all. 'Then I will wait for you here.' She states, quite unwilling to leave him completely.

Enma didn't like the thought of Adel standing out in the hallway though - not all by herself. He was sure this would be important, especially with how Reborn was acting and he didn't want Adel just  _waiting_ for him, for an undisclosed amount of time.

'No need.' Reborn dismisses just as Enma was about to ask after a chair for her. 'Make yourself at home in the living room, I'll be with you once I've finished upstairs.'

Enma and Adel share a look but she eventually inclines her head and takes the short journey to the lounge door while Enma starts his way up to the top of the stairs. He was just about to turn to Tsuna-kun's door which  _still_ had the tuna nameplate on it - he notes fondly - when a small hand stopped him.

'Not that way,' was all Reborn said as he walked towards the guest room without hesitation. They were just outside when Reborn pinned Enma with another long look. 'You had better have meant what you said.'

It wouldn't take very long for Enma to discover why.

When Reborn opened the door, it took a minute for Enma to digest what he was seeing: the piles of boxes ad clothes which made it look like someone had raided a mall. He barely noticed the two assassins leave after a few words with the Poison Scorpion as his eyes caught sight of his friend, stiff as a statue, seemingly unable to do little more than breathe.

Enma could feel the tension - a tension he had hardly ever experienced with Tsuna-kun before.

He swallowed, his tongue suddenly very numb as his eyes widened and he stared unreservedly at his friend - a friend he would recognise from on their touch alone. The softness of their voice. The footfalls of their walk. But  _Seven Hells_ did the transformation throw Enma now.

Tsuna had always been a wiry thing with long limbs and thin writs and ankles, but now, seeing Tsuna in - in  _girl's_ clothing…

Something clicked into place inside Enma's head.

And when it did, Enma forced himself to  _really_ look at Tsuna. Tsuna who was all but cowering away from him. Tsuna with the hunched in shoulders and bent spine and then to the room that looked like the remains of a shopping centre a bomb had destroyed.

Tsuna-kun isn't Tsuna-kun at all.

_He's a she,_ Enma thinks into the silence.

'Tsuna…chan?' Enma says, just to see how it tastes on his tongue while that "sibling" comment Reborn had made suddenly made a lot of sense.

Tsuna bites his -  _her_ lip. 'E-Enma?' Chocolate eyes which had caramelised over the years to burning embers look up at him nervously, looking for rejection. And Enma doesn't understand - doesn't get what he's just stepped into, but nothing could make him turn away from Tsuna.

He stepped closer, ignoring the way Tsuna stiffened and reached out with a gentle hand, something Tsuna had taught him so long ago. Tsuna seemed to wince when Enma's palm came to rest on his -  _her_ shoulder. 'Reborn said you needed me.' Enma says carefully.

'F-figures…' Tsuna stutters, his -  _her_ cheeks a blazing red but whether its from embarrassment or shame, Enma couldn't tell as Tsuna gaze lowers and focuses on the folds of the duvet. How long had it been since he had seen Tsuna shy away?

'You've had your hair cut.' Enma observes before the silence can stretch. Its nice but…odd, with its distinctive feminine feel and how it'd lost its characteristic shape. Nice and odd and very Tsuna. 'I like it.' He decides.

'U-un…Bianchi did it for me.' Tsuna mutters hesitantly, shifting in obvious discomfort; seeming very out of her own skin.

'Really?' Enma blinks in surprise, remembering the times where Tsuna had alluded to a rather strained relationship with the Poison Scorpion. But as soon as that thought enters his head, he pushes it away as unimportant. Right now there were other things that needed his attention. 'Um…Tsuna -'

'I'm not a boy!' Tsuna exclaims suddenly, breaking the stillness of the room as he -  _she_ says in a rush of an explosive breath. It seems to be on impulse because as soon as the words are out, her eyes are widening and elven hands are clasping hold of her gaping mouth.

'You're not?' Enma finally says, this situation too weird for his facial expression to have moved a inch and instead stares at Tsuna expectantly.

'N-no…'

_Okay._ Enma tells himself,  _Okay then._ He waits for a moment to full absorb that and then: 'Have you ever been?'

Tsuna snaps to face him so fast Enma thought Tsuna would give him -  _herself_ whiplash. 'One way or another, Tsuna, I'll stand by you. It doesn't matter at all to me.' Enma tells her, how could it with what they had been through together?

Something in Tsuna's shoulders settle but her face is not completely reassured as she shakes her head. 'N-no, I've…I was born female.'

'A sister then…' Enma says to himself, deliberately loud enough so that Tsuna can catch the words but doesn't explain when she tilts her head in a silent question. 'Well…I guess that explains how you could cope with your Guardians' special brand of crazy: you had female sensibilities.'

'Hah?' Tsuna's is generally shocked at his reaction - or, perhaps is lack of one. 'Thats it? No - No shouting or - or -'

'Would you prefer it?' Enma interrupts. 'Would you prefer it, if I got angry?'

Miserably, Tsuna hangs her head. 'No. I don't know what I expected in all honesty, just not…' she gestures helplessly to Enma in front of her.

'Well, if I was a girl, would it matter to you?' Enma asks, while inwardly asking the universe if this type of situation happens to anyone else, or if they singlehandedly held the dubious pleasure.

Tsuna's sigh was resigned but weary. 'No…no, you know it wouldn't.'

Enma smiles slightly as he shifted closer so that their sides were pressed together. When Tsuna didn't pull away, he channeled a small potion of his Flames to the surface, making sure that they were but an aura to be felt and not a fire to hurt.

'You should have more faith, Tsuna-chan.' Enma says as Tsuna slowly begins to relax. 'People care about you too, something like this…something like this really isn't important at all.'

Tsuna's thin shoulders begin to shake and Enma everts his eyes to give her some privacy. A small hand clutches hold of the front of his shirt and he tries to ignore the desperation he feels from it. 'H-how am I meant to explain this?' Tsuna cries quietly. 'I - I've lied for  _years,_ I - I've betrayed their trust and - and - what sort of Sky  _am_  I?'

Enma curls an arm around Tsuna's waist for support, holding her frame tightly in the only way he could possibly protect her. 'I don't know how this started, Tsuna-chan: I don't know why, but I can tell you, being Earth, that its okay. Its okay to make mistakes; remember when I destroyed your rings and hurt your pride? I'll never be able to full make up for that.'

Enma can all but see Tsuna preparing to argue about that, so he hurries to continue - this isn't meant to be about times long since past. 'I hurt you and your family and my - my stubbornness and ignorance hurt me and my family too.' Enma says and clenches his free hand as he tried to get rid of bad memories. 'But you forgave me - _they_ forgave me, because at the end of the day, we're all in this together.'

'This and that are different' Tsuna huffs mulishly.

Enma almost laughs. 'Yes, they are. I almost got my Guardians killed.' Something he'd never be able to forgot. 'Look, I know our elements are different - in fact, Papa always used to say, that they're the opposite of each other - but we share the same position of being leaders, we have the same weight to work with even if some of our responsibilities aren't the same.'

'I know…'

'And I get that our relationships with our Guardians are different, too, but…' Enma trailed of, struggling for the right words and wishing he had the same gift as just knowing what to say, like Tsuna did. 'But the way they look at you…that won't change just because they didn't know something like this about you.'

'I know…' Tsuna sighed. 'I know.'

'I'm guessing they haven't been told yet?' Enma asked, idly questioning why he'd be one of the first (he assumed) to be told. It made him sort of happy, to the degree of trust he was being given and it warmed Enma's heart as he comforted Tsuna. Though his stomach did twist slightly that his friend would need comforting at all.

It would all be okay though. Tsuna would would get over whatever this was and be stronger for it. 

Tsuna tensed right back up against his side but eventually answered: 'No. Reborn found out yesterday and said I'd be telling them today.'

Enma forced a laugh. 'Your tutor's always pushing you.'

Tsuna snorts. 'Yeah, he does. But its the only way I get anything done.' She says with no small amount of patience.

'You'd get there eventually.' Enma reassures with all the faith he has, but he knows when she doesn't reply that she doesn't believe it.

'…Enma?'

'Hm?' Enma acknowledges as he fully settles against the wall behind him.

'Will…will you stay - will you stay today?' Tsuna asks, stuttering and awkward as the day they had met. 'Will you stay for when I…tell them?'

Enma looks down to unsure ember eyes - a colour he's learned to love, and smiles. 'Of course, Tsuna-chan.'

He would have stayed regardless.


	4. Tick lists And Phone calls

_'...I'm sorry?'_

_'You should be. But not to me.'_

_'I don't think I understand. Is this a game?'_

_'No. Not unless you're more ignorant than I thought.'_

_'Reborn-kun, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me in such a-'_

_'And_ I'm _afraid Sawada-san that what you would appreciate isn't very high on my priority list right now. And do you know why? Because I've discovered a young lady with identity issues that have been enforced onto her by her own_ mother. _Now, Sawada-san you and I are going to have a nice, quiet conversation about how things are going to change around here. And we are going to have it now.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reborn had been in the mafia for longer than both his students had been alive and in all that time he had grown to know mafiosi, criminals and lowlifes who were mostly creatures of instinct and want. Civilians were simpler with their rules and supposed morality but that didn’t make them any less human. For all that civilians would condemn unlawful actions they were really only hypocrites as they were often tempted to the darker side of life.

Seeing the switch in Nana Sawada’s face would have almost been eerie if Reborn wasn’t who he was. It lost the emotion it had, her lips fading to a straight line that flattened her face. Her eyes lost their light as she looked at him with little to no feeling. The change it made in the woman was immediate.

‘So Tsu-kun told you then?’

 _Don’t kill the idiot’s wife._ Reborn thinks before firming himself with more importantly:

 _Don’t kill your_ student _’s mother._

‘No.’ Reborn responded curtly. ‘She kept along with this… _joke -‘_ he spat ‘-for whatever reason until I forgot to knock.’

Nana didn’t even blink. Reborn wondered how on earth he hadn’t noticed how damaged she was before this. How there was something very _wrong_ with her. ‘I see.’ She answered dully.

‘Is that all you have to say?’ Reborn can’t help but demand, a scowl starting to form on his face that is thankful shadowed by his fedora.

Nana doesn’t answer, just continues to stare at him like a hollow china doll with empty glass eyes. Reborn can’t help but think he was wrong to think that his student ever resembled this woman at all. The change to permanent death-perception eyes now far more telling. ’That’s alright, Signora.’ Reborn says instead of the bullet he _so_ wanted to fire. He foregoes custom and allows some Italian to slip through, just to try and unsettle the Nana who is so desperately trying to turn off everything of herself off. 

‘You don’t have to talk to me.’ Reborn didn’t really care what Nana had to say. Words were just words and her actions said enough about her; said all he needed to know about her. ‘But you had better find your tongue soon. I _will_ be calling you husband and just because _I_ won’t demand an explanation doesn’t mean _he_ won’t.’

 _He had better._ Reborn’s mind sneers as he stalks out of the room. Iemitsu was an ultimately selfish man who wanted to have his cake and eat it. Reborn had _never_ known a mafiosi willingly keep an ignorant family while bragging about them and compromising their position. Reborn had never known such a fool and in his mind, this was as much Iemitsu’s fault as it was Nana’s.

Exiting the house, Reborn went into his pocket and pulled out his smartphone. Spanner and Irie had, had a hand in its production and it was made solely for Decima and her family. The device lit up as soon as his finger tapped it and the time of _05:36_ was immediately visible on the lock screen. Japan was several hours ahead so…Italy’s time would be _11:36._

Reborn’s lips curled. The perfect hour to disturb someone like Iemitsu who should just be getting into their paperwork. 

Placing the pad of his thumb on the home button and activating a weak burst of his Flames into the phone, it unlocks. Reborn doesn’t know _how_ that works without overpowering the device or simply _melting_ the thing, but from what Gokudera could say after _gushing_ was that Ire and Spanner had stolen some ideas, from the box weapons for it’s security. 

(Useful if anyone got captured or arrested and someone tried to force the phone to open. It would wipe all data while sending a backup of the information to Vongola’s database and simultaneously sending out a distress signal with the last location recorded.)

Absently, Reborn foregoes telling Nono right now. The man can wait for a more acceptable hour, with his health weakening it was best not to put upon him just before when his medicals were scheduled. Making Iemitsu suffer however?

The CEDEF’s number is dialled without thought and he doesn’t have to wait long before the line is picked up, even if the voice on the other end sounds notably gruff.

‘ _Hello?’_ Oregano, then. That made sense, she was used like a glorified secretary more  than anything.

‘Ciaossu.’ Reborn greets. ‘Please put the Idiota on the phone, we have things to discuss.’

‘ _Reborn?_ ’ She asks needless and while Reborn can feel her irritation at the insult, her brain seems to kick into gear that - yes, this is _important._ ‘ _O-of course, sir… I’ll transfer your call over._ ’

‘My thanks.’ Reborn says and doesn’t get thirty seconds before Iemitsu’s irritating voice is booming over the line. Suddenly, Reborn feels the burning urge to kill someone.

‘ _Reborn! Do you have_ any _idea what time it is over here? -_ ’ 

 _Yes. And I don’t care,_ Reborn thinks.

’ _Some of us actually have work to do, you know? -_ ’

_Why do you think I’m in Japan, for shits and giggles?_

‘ _Nono has had us planning for little Tuna’s succession since the beginning of the year-!_ ’

 _Then what’s left to do, if you’re_ still _not finished?_

‘ _We have a lot to do in preparation and all these interruptions aren’t helping -!_ ’

 _Well,_ prepare _for more_ interruptions _then._

‘Iemitsu.’ Reborn finally said once the oaf’s words had slowed enough for him to be able to speak. He wasn’t in the mood to talk over the idiot and he couldn’t be bothered to yell. ‘We have a situation.’

There’s finally a pause, Iemitsu’s rant coming to an end. 

‘…Reborn?’ Iemitsu’s voice is darker now, grim and Reborn can almost recognise the mafiosi in him. Almost. Its gotten increasingly hard. ‘ _What’s happened? And tell me quickly._ ’

‘Well, if I’m not interrupting you or anything…’ Reborn begins. ‘Since you don’t have the _time.’_ He continues, ignoring the sound of gritting teeth over the line. ‘Put the damn pickaxe down.’ Reborn orders, hearing metal swinging as it was picked up. ‘Everyone’s safe. I’ve just come across information that involves you.’ 

‘ _Involves me?’_ Iemitsu echoes incredulously. ‘ _Reborn, if there hasn’t been an attack then why for seven hells have you called the secure number? This is so unprofessional, Reborn. The Nono and Tsu-chan might put up with you but -‘_

How Tsuna dealt with _Iemitsu_ after all his disappearing acts - Reborn didn’t know but _he_ didn’t have to. And Iemitsu being his student’s father did not grant the man any favours with him, especially when he wouldn’t let him _finish._

‘Your son is your daughter.’ Reborn states. Out of patience and having better things to do than “put up” with a man that didn’t even know _that much_ about their own child. Blunt but Reborn didn’t _care._

‘…what?’ 

‘Hm? Oh? You’re listening to me now?’ 

‘ _What did you just say?’_ Iemitsu asked dangerously. _‘Reborn, this -‘_

‘Iemitsu, Tsuna is female.’ Reborn reaffirms seriously. ‘I walked in on her changing. She’s a woman. We talked and she’s told me that being a boy wasn’t what she wanted, that she didn’t enjoy crossdressing but felt like she had to because of her mother. I’ve tried speaking to Nana but she had nothing to say -‘

‘ _What? Crossdressing? What?’_ Had Iemitsu finally broken? Reborn hoped not. The oaf still had years left in him until retirement if everything went wrong. ‘ _What are you talking about?’_

‘In the time you’ve been away, have you forgotten Japanese?’ Reborn asked mildly. ‘I could repeat in Italian if you want?’ He suggests. ‘Tuo figlio è tua figlia. Ho camminato su di lei che cambia -‘

‘ _I…I don’t understand.’_ Iemitsu stuttered, suddenly sounding lost.

‘Get yourself over here, Iemitsu.’ Reborn demands. ‘You’ve got other things to deal with. The preparations can wait. I expect you on the next flight. The _very_ next flight. I’ll know if you’re not.’ And ends the call before Iemitsu can say another word. To ask a sensible, human question or complain, Reborn doesn’t care.

He re-locks his phone after checking the time. Good. The idiot didn’t cost him him more than half an hour. He’s got time to kill. And with that thought, goes around the premise of the Sawada’s to ensure that there is no one in the shadows, before leaving - trusting Bianchi to be back soon enough to be on standby for him - and travels to the training area he used for Tsuna.

And shoots trees. 

Its not a calming as fighting a person, even a _weak_ person Reborn would have to worry about getting dead would be better, but he’s got energy and more emotion than he wants to admit to. _So,_ destruction of forestation is what he’ll have to settle for. 

The sun’s rising by the time Reborn feels moderately better and he still hasn’t broken a sweat but he can’t waste time, there are things to do. Walking back to the house, he takes out his phone and dials another number that he had only recently memorised. The Shimon’s.

This time it takes a while for an answer and Reborn actually starts to think he’ll have to call again when it’s picked up. Enma’s groggy voice answers: ‘ _Moshi mosh?’_  

Reborn still thought the situation with the Shimon was strange. Saying he didn’t like traitors was an understatement. However, their actions hadn’t be unreasonable, not once they knew the full story and their continued relationship with the Vongola was what Tsuna wanted. That, didn’t mean it wasn’t odd when Enma would treat him familiarly, or maybe that was the wrong word. Certainly not as…formally as he would others. 

‘It’s Reborn.’ He identifiers himself.

‘ _I know.’_ Enma responds. ‘ _My phone has caller ID_.’ 

It seems Reborn has caught Enma when he was still asleep - not surprising, it was probably four in the morning - but Enma seems to be accommodating as theres a telltale rustle of sheets being disturbed, as he gets out of bed and stretches.

‘Are you free today?’ Reborn asks without preamble. 

‘ _I can be._ ’ Enma responds simply.

Despite whats happened between their family’s, Reborn always appreciated how straight forward Enma could be. There was just no fuss, it saved time, and it just made things easier.

‘Great. Come over to the Sawada’s once you’re up.’ 

‘ _…of course_.’ Enma agrees before the phone line goes dead, correctly assuming that, that was all Reborn had to say but there was a hesitance that said that he had picked that something was wrong. 

Still, no smalltalk.

Reaching the Sawada household, he goes through the back door and simply shrugs to himself when he finds it empty. Nana nowhere in sight. Any other day he would have been worried, but its early - _too_ early and the further Nana stays from him, is probably best for awhile.

With nothing else to do, he makes himself coffee. Strong, black coffee that can no doubt be smelt from one corner of the home to the other. He sits at the kitchen table, Leon draped over his shoulders and scolding mug in his hands and drinks one after the other.

The time goes by so slowly it is _mocking_ him but it eventually roles around to where he can hear life upstairs; people waking up. Fuuta, being the oldest of the children Tsuna has practically adopted, is the first up and down the stairs. When he enters the kitchen, he looks startled to see Reborn there and for a moment he appears lost as his eyes flicker around the room, no doubt wondering where Nana was who was usually up and making breakfast.

‘Cereal is fine for today, right?’ Reborn asks though it is not a suggestion. Fuuta isn’t allowed to cook unsupervised and Reborn…well, he _can’t._

Fuuta stares for a moment, intelligent and sharp and Reborn wishes _he_ had Lightning Flames instead of the brat banging around in the bathroom. ‘Yes…’ He agrees slowly as he goes to walk to the cardboards. ‘Maman…is….busy?’

‘No.’ Reborn responds truthfully. ’Somethings happened. Everyone’s _fine. -’_ He reassures quickly when Fuuta spins around, bowel in hand and box of melon flavoured cornflakes in the other. ‘Its family related. Nana did something to Tsuna a long time ago. I found out last night and Tsuna has decided to put things right in the next few days.’ He explained while trying to avoid identifiers. ‘…you like Tsuna and the family, don’t you?’

Fuuta’s large eyes widened and breakfast was suddenly forgotten as he quickly nodded. ‘Yes! Yes, of course I do!’ He says adamantly, like he’s afraid he’s about to be kicked out any second. ’Tsuna-ni…Tsuna-ni’s been looking after me since I was nine even though I’ve been nothing but trouble.’

Reborn would disagree but that was something for them to deal with later. ‘So, you would consider yourself Vongola?’

Fuuta frowned. ‘I…Tsuna hasn’t -‘

_hasn’t asked. hasn’t offered. hasn’t ever mentioned it._

_No, she hasn’t. ’_ Tsuna wouldn’t.’ Reborn says, almost fondly at this point despite his exasperation. ‘Not one of Tsuna’s Guardian’s was invited by Tsuna personally. Though Tsuna unknowingly chose them. You get it don’t you?’

_You get that Tsuna may choose the people around her, but she would never endanger them by asking them to stay, right?_

Fuuta wavers. ’…Tsuna-ni….doesn’t like us around the mafia but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want us around _him_?’

Reborn nods. ‘So?’ He prompts.

‘I want to stay with Tsuna-ni forever.’ Fuuta admits sincerely. ‘I think I would love Decimo’s family since…since it is also my family now. Vongola or not.’ 

 _Good._ Reborn tilts his fedora up, getting a better look at the youth who is almost the same age as Tsuna was when he first arrived. ‘And you’ll love Tsuna no matter what?’ 

Reborn has managed to both confuse and worry Fuuta but the boy still nods, no pause this time and absolution shining in his eyes. ‘Of course. He protected me just because I asked and hasn’t ever wanted anything in return, not even a ranking.’

 _Of course not, the thought wouldn’t even occur to Tsuna._ Funny thing is, Reborn had gone from thinking his student simply cared. To being of the opinion that Tsuna was overly parental. To knowing that she was ridiculously _maternal._

’That’s all I have to say to you.’ Reborn says, going back to another cup of coffee. ‘Make your cereal.’

‘Yes…Reborn-san.’ Fuuta says unsurely but does as he’s told and turns around to the counter.

They don’t get five more minutes of peace before the cow-monster is running downstairs, pounding away on the carpet floorboards and making them sound like they’re made of stone and he’s wearing steal shoes. I-Pin is chasing him and it doesn’t take a second of them colliding right outside the kitchen door to see the hair clip in the idiot’s hand, to figure out why. 

‘Lambo!’ I-Pin shouts though there is a noticeable hush, obviously having the intelligence to realise not _everyone_ was up yet. ‘Lambo give I-Pin back!’

‘No way, Long Tail!’ Lambo yells back, having no such censor with his volume.

Reborn was just considering readying Leon when Fuuta’s there, pulling them apart with a scolding face he must have learnt from Tsuna. ‘Lambo!’ Fuuta quietly exclaims. ‘What have you been told about taking what’s not yours?’ He chides.

The brat looks down to his feet. ‘Not to.’ He says sullenly.

‘Then don’t!’ Fuuta states. ‘Give I-Pin her clip back. Now.’ 

Hearing such a stern tone from Fuuta gets the cow moving, hand outstretching to I-Pin. I-Pin doesn’t wait to snatch it back, an angry look on her face. ’Apologise, Lambo.’ When the brat stays stubbornly silent, the boy continues. ‘ _Now,_ Lambo. You should know better than this. What if the two of you had woken Tsuna-ni up? He hasn’t been sleeping much lately and you know that when he inherits from the Nono he’ll be even _busier.’_

Actual guilt flickered across green eyes and the brat sighs. ‘Sorry.’ He mutters.

It isn’t very sincere and I-Pin doesn’t respond but Fuuta seems to know that, that’s the best he’s going to get and he nods sternly before pointing to the kitchen table. ‘Good, now go sit down.’ He instructs to which the two do, silently and as a very obvious point, don’t take seats next to each other. ‘…You’re up early today so its just cereal…unless you want toast, I think I can do that.’ Fuuta glances to Reborn who nods in agreement. He’d have to be Dino - _alone_ \- in order to make a toaster dangerous.

Of course, hearing this sets the cow off. ‘ _Aww!_ Why? Why?’ He demands like he hasn’t aged five years since Reborn had met him. 

I-Pin seems to have picked something up though as she kicks the cow under the table with a glance in his direction. ‘Is something wrong?’ She asks, glancing between Reborn and Fuuta’s back whose taking a suspiciously long time in order to make something that requires no cooking. 

‘Yeah, where’s Maman?’ The brat questions, looking around as if just noticing Nana isn’t there.

If the cow _still_ calls the woman that after today Reborn _might_ just allow himself to shot it. 

‘You might not see Nana today.’ Reborn answers, _saint_ like patience groaning under demands of violence. ’She’s done something very bad to Tsuna; something that we all need to talk about later in a family meeting.’ He tells the two children across from him, tired of his repetition but needing them to know. Tsuna, in mafia terms, considered them to be in her inner circle so this was important for them to know.

The cow might have grown up. A bit. Because he didn’t immediately defend Nana and instead stares for a moment, before: ‘This is important.’ He states, straightening. Questioning but knowing. Reborn nods silently, sipping his coffee. ‘You said _family_ meeting.’

‘I’ll be calling the other Guardians’ and telling them to arrive tonight.’ Reborn informs. ‘Enma will be visiting earlier and Iemitsu is flying in.’

Fuuta drops something behind him but nothing smashes so its a low priority as he watches the two kids in front of him, both sets of eyes widen and he knows they understand the importance in that. Iemitsu only comes to join them for Vongola matters, ignoring holidays and anniversaries alike otherwise. For him to be coming here - as he had better already be on the way - was a big deal.

‘Its… _that_ serious?’ The cow asks, sounding upset.

Reborn simply inclines his head before turning to I-Pin who seems to flinch back. ‘Regardless of what I think of the cow-monster, he’s official. You are not.’ He tells her bluntly because she’s been a freelance assassin, handpicked by Fong and as such has had involvement with the Triads. ‘Do you stand with Tsuna?’

I-Pin’s eyes are round and the cow makes a noise of disapproval but knows enough to stay silent. They then narrow darkly. ‘I-Pin stand with Tsuna-ni.’ She repeats with conviction. She had been getting better at Japanese since she had moved here but her accent was still thick and cumbersome.

‘No matter what?’

I-Pin tilts her head. ‘I-Pin stand with Tsuna-ni.’ She says again which is enough for Reborn really. He didn’t really doubt their loyalty but he’d rather minimise the fallout. Hopefully this should remind them their priorities when Tsuna had the…meeting and they could get through it without any outbursts. Unlikely, Decima’s Guardians was filled with eccentric characters, all off whom had tempers even if some were only seen in certain situations.

‘Does this have something to do with Maman hurting Tsuna-ni?’ The cow asks, not even glancing up as Fuuta sets a bowl of cereal down in front of him before the boy has hurried back to the counter. Obviously, Fuuta wanted as little involvement with this conversation as possible.

Smart question. Irritating asker. ‘Yes.’ Reborn replies. ‘What about you?’

The cow frowns stupidly. ‘What _about_ me?’

‘Will you stand with Tsuna?’ Reborn reiterates.

‘I don’t know what this is about.’ The cow, scowl forming on his young face. ‘But I don’t need Baka-Reborn asking _me_ that. Tsuna-ni is…he’s my big brother. A-and I’m his Lightning Guardian.’

‘Yes, but what does that mean to you, exactly?’ Titles could mean everything and nothing to different people. Dino would call his father “padre” like the man had hung the stars in the sky but when Tsuna said “Otosan” - the Japanese equivalent - it was often with embarrassment or exasperation. The weight of the word varied between individuals.

‘Dame-Tsuna will make a horrible mafia boss, if thats what you’re trying to make me say.’ The brat states petulantly, trying to assume where this was going and like usual, getting it completely wrong. 

‘Lambo!’ I-Pin hisses and kicks him under the table again, noticeably harder than before if his wince says anything.

‘Lambo.’ Fuuta frowns as he brings I-Pin’s own bowl of mellon cereal and why the Japanese obsess over _melon_ still confuses Reborn, giving it a glance before he refocuses.

‘What?’ The cow snaps. ‘Its true. Tsuna-ni’s nothing like the other family bosses. He brings us sweets and puts us to bed and will read us bedtime stories if he has time, and doesn’t let us fight if he can help it. Won’t ask Fuuta-ni for rankings…Any good boss wouldn’t do these things.’ Then he scowls, something more mature twisting his otherwise _im_ mature face still filled with fading puppy fat. ‘He’s always protecting other people, even when _their_ meant to be protecting _him_ and he never takes care of himself despite the fact that he’s the boss. He hates to fight and doesn’t care about anything that’s important in the mafia. He’ll be awful.’

Reborn does nothing but hum, knowing that, that was more than true and that the cow would have a good grasp on what it truly meant to be a mafiosi from his time with the Bovino, despite him being a _brat,_ what the underworld was, wasn’t lost to him.

The cow looks away as he picks up his spoon and starts to stir his cereal for no other reason than for something to do, lips pulled downwards as he leans his cheek on his hand to prop himself up against the kitchen table, much to Fuuta’s disapprove whose sat himself down as well, breakfast in front of him.

‘But…’ The cow begins. ‘But for all that…Tsuna-ni could make a pretty good vigilante.’

Reborn pauses, mug half way back to his lips for another mouthful. His gaze goes from the dark liquid to the young boy in front of him and can’t help but be surprised. Where…where had he picked that idea up from? 

The silence drags on with the other two staring at the cow as well, before the brat finally snaps: ‘What?!’ 

Reborn doesn’t answer and instead stands, chair scratching against the floor as he does so. ‘Remain in your rooms until I call you for the talk after you’ve finished. You probably won’t see Nana but don’t worry about food, we’ll order takeout.’ 

And with that he disappears, having had enough weirdness for one week. 

Reborn doesn’t think he and the cow will ever get on but…but that answer had left him strangely pleased and he doesn’t want to pay it too much credit. Shitty kids.

Glancing at the time, it was thankfully an acceptable hour to get things moving. 

Walking up the stairs, he glances down the hall at Nana’s door which is closed tight before he continues on his way. Reborn knocks on Bianchi’s room and doesn’t have to wait before she opens up and the woman herself is standing in front of him, all dressed up and ready to go. Looking behind her and he’s instantly impressed.

He whistled. ‘Maybe Iemitsu will feel that, after all.’ As while Vongola credit is _very_ good, it was that way because Nono was quite strict with purchases.

‘I thought we could go shopping for jewellery another time.’ Bianchi suggests. ‘Jewellery is important to a girl, after all, and I think we should get her something nice for her birthday. A keepsake…something memorable.’

Reborn tilts up his fedora. ‘Is that all you left out?’ 

Bianchi nods. ‘I bought a few accessories but nothing special.’

Reborn thinks it over but…’Okay.’ He agrees, because it _is_ a good idea and Tsuna will probably appreciate it after everything. ’Something together.’ It is not a question. Bianchi always has ideas for them to spend more time together.

However she surprises him when she hesitates. ‘…I know I must not be her favourite person so maybe they should be separate gifts… Presents are associated with the person who bought them after all.’ She says, voice somewhat regretful. ‘But…I can still offer you my feminine advice…Darling.’

‘I know the two of you had a rocky start.’ Actually “poisonous” would be more correct. ‘But, I don’t think Tsuna carries any animosity towards you. I think she’s grown to like you.’

Bianchi looks down to her feet and instead of forcing her to speak more on this, Reborn raises his hand to brush against hers. She looks up right away, unhappy face morphing into something more typical to see on her. ‘Come on. It will take awhile for the two of you to get through all this.’ Reborn says because there is a _lot_ of bags and boxes. ‘and theres a lot that needs to happen to day.’

’Not all of this is causal.’ Bianchi responds as he starts to lead her towards Tsuna’s room. ‘I made sure to get a…few things mafia-appropriate.’ She laughs suddenly. Its a light, airy sound. ‘I even got a surprise.’

That catches Reborn’s attention as he glances back and up to look at her. ‘Oh?’

Giggling and suddenly looking years young, Bianchi’s smiles. ‘Its a surprise for _you_ , too.’ She tells him, mischief in her eyes. ‘But…I think you’ll like it.’ 

Trusting her despite himself, Reborn smirks in response before opening Tsuna’s door to find his student staring listlessly at her ceiling. Well, look who hasn’t slept?  

’Tsuna?’ 

Tsuna’s up so fast, Flames igniting, and in position for attack, Reborn is surprised that Tsuna hasn’t set herself on fire. Like _civilian_ fire burning troubles. But she merely blinks at them in surprise as she starts to recognise them. 

Hmm, well, at least she responded. All those early morning wakeup calls weren’t for nothing, he supposes.  He tells her that she’ll be with Bianchi and leaves the two women to get on with it, after a brief pause as he familiarises himself with her shape; who Tsuna was underneath it all. But Tsuna was still Tsuna. Still his student. His…Decima. Regardless of gender or sex or any other sort of classification.

Anyway, there isn’t much time left and on checking the phone again sees that it is _09:23,_ and calculates it is a far more acceptable time to phone the Vongolian branch, just before dinner if he kept it short. As it rightly needed to be despite how much time it _should_ be given.

Heading back towards the kitchen and Fuuta is thankfully just drying his hands from washing up the dishes, while the kids are talking at the table, something which stops as soon as he enters. ‘I’ve got a phone call to make.’ He explains. ‘So could the three of you head to your rooms now?’

 _I need you out of the way._ Reborn doesn’t say but they aren’t stupid and Fuuta nods, herding the two others out like ducklings after putting the dishrag onto the sink and emptying the water.

The hitman waits for their footsteps to be echoing over his head before he gets his phone out and dials for Nono. Nono whose aged two decades in the span of seven years, could be anywhere from his office (unlikely), eating (more likely), or in bed (likely). Reborn, however gets through quickly which is a relief as he doesn’t want to have to think what to say.

‘ _Ah. Hello, Reborn.’_ Nono greats on the third ring, pleasant but tired sounding. 

‘Nono.’ Reborn acknowledges. ’There’s new information I’ve learnt that you need to know. About your successor.’

Theres an obvious pause on the other end. ‘ _…well, this is a surprise.’_ He says and Reborn wants to laugh because _you have no idea._

‘I understand that this will not make you rethink your choice.’ Reborn states more then asks. Tsuna losing her position isn’t an option for Reborn though he knows it could be for any other boss, in any other situation. 

’ _Now, now, surely it can’t be that bad.’_ Nono says jovially but when Reborn stays silent, sighs: ‘ _You know there is no one else for Decimo, Reborn. My sons are gone and the rings won’t accept Xanxus.’_

‘Decima.’ Reborn corrects and closes his eyes.

Theres a startled in drawn breath on the other end and a worried murmur, probably from an attending Guardian. Reborn can’t hear well enough from the weak connection their short, whispered words.

’ _..how…’_ Nono starts but trails off. They’ve built up a good rapport and the man _trusts_ Reborn. Would have to, not just with Reborn’s history with their family but with his time spent with Tsuna. ’ _Tsunayoshi is…’_

‘A biological female.’ Reborn finishes. ’The situation is complicated but Tsuna didn’t crossdress out of want.’ Which would really only complicate matters, and _did_ while having to explain.

 _‘I…I see.’_ Nono says quietly. ‘ _Iemitsu?’_

Reborn swallows, his lips curling into a sneer. ‘ _Didn’t know. I told him.’_ Reborn replies. ‘ _Nana Sawada has a lot to answer for.’_

And because Nono is a smart man, it doesn’t take him more then a couple of minutes before he’s saying regretfully: ‘ _And I thought she was such a sweet woman.’_

‘And this won’t be a problem?’ Reborn asks because he _has_ to. 

‘ _My mother was man enough to teach me everything I needed to know for the family.’_ Nono says in lieu of a reply. And yes, Octavo had been one _hell_ of a woman. ‘ _But my acceptance of, ah,_ Decima _does not mean that everyone will share my sentiments.’_

‘I am aware.’ Reborn acknowledges. He would take no such attitudes lying down but likewise, it was also something that Tsuna needed to quickly be made aware of. Reborn couldn’t fight his student’s battles for her. It would only look like further weakness.

‘ _Tsunayoshi being Asian was already causing contention. I am afraid that Decima will have to suffer through quite a bit of ignorance.’_ Nono sighs deeply. 

‘Tsuna is not alone.’ Reborn responds though he knows it will not be that simple. ‘And I did not spend all these years hammering steel into that spine for her to come apart so easily.’

Nono’s laugh is stilted. ‘ _True enough. You have always been a harsh task master.’_

The doorbell rings and Reborn wastes no time in raising, knowing already who it is. ‘About Tsuna -‘

‘ _I think that this shall remain a family affair for the time being, hm?’_ Nono agrees. ‘ _I will tell those inside, to be ready; there shall be no surprises for the inheritance, but I do not see a reason to cause an unneeded stir with other families.’_

‘Sending out more misinformation could help when they discover, Decima.’ Reborn suggests as he takes himself out into the hallway. ‘That way the confusion over Tsuna’s gender should fall into the background. Mistakes are made after all, especially in the mafia grapevine, nobody needs to know the truth. Paint so many images that their Decima could be anyone, so when she gets there, there is less confusion since there were so many possibilities _this_ one is not surprising.’

‘ _What are you thinking, Reborn?’_

‘I _think_ that this should not be harder than it already will be for Tsuna.’ Reborn responds. ‘So, for your successor: _lie_. Say that she is a man. Say that she is a woman. Say that she is forty. Say that she is fifteen. Tell people that she has been training since she was born. Tell people she has no training at all. Spread that she is European, American, Asian.’ Reborn lists, words a steady flow.

’Send as much misinformation out as possible until the inheritance ceremony is upon us. Make the original concept of who Sawada Tsunayoshi was disappear. I do not want her embarrassed, and the crossdressing shouldn’t have to be aired to people who will only stab holes through it.’ Reborn mutters darkly, knowing if the truth about _that_ came out to the general mafia the gossip would be unbearable. ‘If you do this correctly than people will not be sure what to expect and the reality should be hidden.’ Which was all Reborn really wanted.

’ _Sometimes you surprise me, Reborn.’_ Nono tells him after a bit, but it was obvious that he was not talking about Reborn’s idea.

‘This situation should remain with only those who it concerns.’ Reborn affirms.

‘ _Yes.’_ Nono says thoughtful. ‘ _That sounds for the best. I shall get it done, leave it with me.’_

 _Great._ But Reborn’s gut hasn’t fully startled yet. ‘…If anyone else asks your opinion personally, knowing of who we thought Tsuna was or having heard Iemitsu’s bullshit, admit that Tsuna is a tomboy.’ Reborn advices. ‘When she was younger she did not want to be taken advantage for her gender, which is why she doesn’t seem feminine in any of the photos she might have been seen in. If they ask about anything Iemitsu has said then you could reply that he was merely trying to protect Tsuna, saying she was male to avoid anyone hurting her in that way.’

Reborn could hear Nono’s grimace and _yes,_ that would be unfortunately believable enough with the mafia’s sex trade and human trafficking that _still_ hadn’t been stopped.

‘ _I shall remember. By the time I have finished there will be no doubt underneath the_ _subterfuge_ _that we always had a Decima. Do not concern yourself with this matter any further and please continue to work with our future.’_

Reborn nodded. ‘That goes without saying.’

Nono really did laugh at that, properly though it was weak as he was becoming. ‘ _I shall let you get to your visitors, Reborn.’_ He says through a calming breath. _‘Thank you for informing me so quickly.’_

Reborn makes a noise of dismissal. ‘I’ll be in touch.’ He says in goodbye as he ends the call and locks the phone, slipping it back into his pocket as he makes the rest of the short journey towards the door to open it for the Shimon.

Enma and Adelheid stood outside with one looking both worried and taken aback and the other merely annoyed, probably at the early call out. Stepping side, after a few questions he took Enma upstairs while Reborn got his right-hand to wait for him in the lounge. He had assumed that Adelheid would show up today as protection and he was glad for that.

Reborn wanted to make arrangements with her.

Leading Enma to Bianchi’s room was strange but the boy knew something was up but wasn’t sure what to expect, so the tension was understandable. Reborn, himself, felt a little inpatient as he let himself in with Enma standing by his side. 

Bianchi and Tsuna were sitting on the bed, chatting. An unusual occurrence as they were not often alone together. Reborn blinked, pausing as he looked at his student and the change a bit of makeup and the right clothes made. Bianchi had really outdone herself this time. 

He supposed that Tsuna _had_ always been beautiful, not in the typical fashion - especially when Tsuna masqueraded as a male - but beautiful in the her eyes glowed with compassion, empathising in a way that was much too dangerous. In her smile and how it lit up a room. In her then boyish charm as her body never truly moulded into that of a man.

Now, Reborn could see people appreciating the slender lines of her shape; the curve in her back, the flair to her hips, the softness to her breasts as her frame was otherwise hardened with lean muscle. Reborn could see people liking her slight, delicate neck which was only highlighted by the shortness of her hair. 

Yes, Reborn could see with pride that Tsuna was a lovely woman but Reborn could also see with worry. 

He was glad that the focus was on Enma as even Bianchi had gone to “greet” him, and not Reborn as the flutter of concern was not something he wanted witnesses to if it should flicker across his face. 

As Reborn had not had to think, before now, how he would have to keep Tsuna’s integrity; her dignity in a world that would put into question both. Reborn had not had to think with assurance that Tsuna was male, how Tsuna would be taken seriously with her soft mouth and gentle fists. Reborn knew it was going to be hard, but now…now the scrutiny would only be worse.

Exiting with Bianchi was a relief as his mind turned as the left the two leaders’ to themselves. 

The thing about double standards was that they’re _double standards._ A man could show mercy and be seen as benevolent, a woman could not without questions of her leadership being put into focus. A man could be outspoken because that was his right, a woman was usually spoken _over._ A man could take any partner he pleases, a woman could not without her character being attacked.

There were far more, especially if Reborn thought about how Tsuna would be perceived and the most likely opinions that would be held. 

And _seven hells_ there were ways to combat these situations - some being easier than others - but Reborn hadn’t trained Tsuna for this. Reborn hadn’t been given the time that he should have been afforded, in order to prepare Tsuna for what she’d have to deal. Whats worse, since Tsuna had been crossdressing as male all her life, was that her skin could be all too thin towards that sort of bias. 

‘She looks good.’ Reborn says, pleased even when his thoughts are going from one thing to the next. And she _did._ Reborn hadn’t thought that Tsuna’s hair _could_ lay flat, never mind be styled into something so elegant and of course the clothing choice had been smart with how familiar it was, with the oversized hoodie and the orange and whites, while distinctly and unmistakably feminine. The perfect combination for Tsuna’s reintroduction. ‘You’ve done well, Bianchi.’

Bianchi was leaning up against the door but she was staring at him like she was waiting for something, probably able to sense his mood somewhat. ‘And you? What are you doing bringing little Shimon here?’

Reborn removed his fedora so that he could sink a fist into his hair. Frustration, annoyance, stress, whichever, he was never particularly open with but this was Bianchi and she had been with him for too long that he was able to do at leas this much. Leon settled between his thighs and his claws dug into Reborn for comfort.

’Tsuna will have to face them sooner or later.’ Reborn states. There was no getting out of that and refuses to allow them to have a secret so big. ‘I thought that seeing Enma might help her get used to the idea.’

In reality, Reborn knew that from their degree of closeness there wouldn’t be a problem and that Enma should act as a good buffer. The two of them might as well be blood related but even then, Reborn doubted it would have changed anything. The two of them had been able to combine their Flames to such a degree that the Oath Flame was born. Those two Hyper _idiots_ were able to _create_ a whole new Flame type through their feelings for use other.

Bianchi was obviously of a similar opinion as she had seen them together, though not fully understanding either. ‘Because they’re so similar?’

‘In a way.’ There was really no need to explain the depth of their connection with each other. Bianchi got the idea. ‘They have the ability to be each other’s strength. And Tsuna will need strength.’

Really, it made sense that they would. The sky and the earth was what amounted to most people’s worlds. The high and the low. Guidance and structure. That they could harmonise to such an extent shouldn’t be a surprise.

Bianchi frowned as she walked closer, pushing off of the door as she made to sit next to him, just a little further away. ‘Why? Whats happened?’ She asks.

‘Iemitsu’s coming home.’ Reborn tells her, watching as her eyes widened. ‘I called him awhile ago to explain - Nono too and he’s doing us a favour, but that doesn’t matter right now - so if theres a flight today he should be in by tomorrow.’

‘How did the Young Lion take it?’ Bianchi questions, a downwards tilt to her full mouth. 

Reborn knew that Bianchi had never been too impressed with the way the Sawada’s family worked, especially with the problems with her own, so he could understand her resent of Iemitsu despite how little she had, had to personally suffer the oaf.

But _how did he take it?_ Reborn shrugs. He suspects the man went into shock but his true feelings still remains to be seen. ‘Its impossible to tell with that idiot.’ He replies while Bianchi just nods in acceptance. 

Reborn sighs then. Adelheid would be waiting for him and he needed to discuss things with her before she got irritated at what was keeping him so long. The woman was as temperamental as Hibari despite her ability in being able to converse.

‘I have more business to take care of.’ He says instead. ‘Do you mind keeping the brats occupied? I don’t want them walking out and getting a shock before the meeting.’

Bianchi just inclines her head, well used to by now being a live-in babysitter. ‘Of course.’ She replies easily. ‘Just don’t go getting any ideas. I would have to…get _rid_ of her…’ She tells him, leaning towards as her eyes become half-mast and glint in the light. 

Reborn doesn’t reply to that as he stretches out for his fedora and on placing it back on his head,  goes to pick Leon out of his lap and places his companion on his shoulder, waiting for the creature to be properly settled before he allows himself to drop off of the mattress. 

He hasn’t opened the door when Bianchi makes a noise of realisation. ‘Oh. And Reborn?’ He turns, raising an eyebrow at the woman. ‘Speaking of cheating, perhaps you need to think a little more on _relationships,_ hm? With all that tension you know things will come to ahead once he knows.’

Reborn doesn’t need two seconds to understand what Bianchi is hinting at. _Yamamoto._ And _why_ that particular issue hadn’t been bought to his attention by _himself,_ he has no idea. But then he had spent so long trying to bury that issue between sky and rain before it had a chance to _become_ one that maybe he had unconsciously blocked it out. 

It had taken a painfully short amount of time for him to notice the chemistry between Tsuna and Yamamoto, the way they just got on and _clicked_ with each other, even while trying to get over those first awkward stages of knowing someone. _Anyone_ could tell. That, that slowly started to turn into something…else. Well, _that_ was even more obvious. 

It had led Reborn to taking Yamamoto under his wing somewhat, while they were in the future, to see what the man inside the boy could grow into. To see under those smiles that never masked the eyes. 

That time with Yamamoto only led to Reborn feeling more responsible when he found he could not allow himself to help the pair, however genuine and real the feelings that were being formed were. Because Yamamoto was also a _Guardian_ who was needed not just for the family as a whole, but would have a duty to his sky. The stain that social pressure would put onto a homosexual relationship…

But, it wouldn’t _be_ a homosexual relationship now. A hollow feeling burns in Reborn’s core, something not unlike guilt sickening him. For him and all his preaching of living life without regret, Reborn can’t help but feel like a failure as a tutor; that he couldn’t have just encouraged his student regardless.

Breathing in deeply, Reborn turns and leaves. It was too late for feelings like that, all he could do was try and make it right. 

‘Sorry for the wait.’ He says as he walks into the lounge. Adelheid is preached on the settee, looking out of place and stiff. She always had been uncomfortable outside of her own, though that would have to change with how close the Shimon and Vongola were getting.

Adelheid waved it away as Reborn came to sit opposite her. ‘Its alright, I suppose.’ She response, red eyes peering at him. ‘I would like to know what this is about, however.’

Reborn pushes his fedora up with the tip of his index finger, wanting to impact that this was important. ‘Circumstances have changed for us and since - I have no doubt - that our families will be allied come Tsuna’s inheritance, I knew that you needed to know as soon as possible.’

‘And why couldn’t this wait for a more acceptable hour?’ Adelheid’s voice isn’t quite a demand but strict from being the backbone of her family for long, and having to make people listen to her. ‘Enma’s insomnia has gotten better but once he’s woken up he’s not able to get back to sleep again.’

Reborn acknowledges this. ‘Apologises.’ He says simply. ‘I needed Enma’s assistance with Tsuna.’

Adelheid’s face was grave. ‘Has something happened to Vongola Nono?’ 

Reborn shakes his head. ’Nothing like that. No, something a bit more complicated… I assume, like your boss, I have your discretion.’ She nods though it is unnecessary, she is loyal to Enma and will therefore be loyal to Vongola, even without her gratitude to Tsuna for saving the Shimon when she didn’t have to. ’Tsuna is female.’

He’s never tiptoed around an issue and he’s not about to start now. The way Adelheid’s face shifts, however, is almost amusing.   

‘Scusami?’ Adelheid asks weakly, like she doesn’t quite understand what she’s hearing. Reborn understands, he’s getting fed up with saying it. He hates repetition and he knows that this is going to get very tiring, very quickly.

’Tsuna is female.’

Adelheid blinks. ‘…The Sawada Tsunayoshi I know was not introduced to me as female.’ She states, showing no outwardly negative emotion however her face was so bland it was hard to tell.

‘There were some problems I was unaware of.’ Reborn admits and it feels like he’s failed all over again by having to say it. ‘Tsuna, however, is definitely female.’

Adelheid raises an eyebrow, scrutinising him intensively as her eyes glint sharply. ’Indeed?’ She says. ‘Sawada  _is_ and _identifies_ as female?’

Ah. That was what that sharpness was about. ‘Yes, she does.’ Reborn responds, completely honest and foes as far a to flick up the ridge of his fedora to lessen the shadow of his hat. ’There is no prejudice here. Tsuna is female both in gender and in sex.’

Adelheid’s lips loosen from the thin, tense line they had stretched into. ‘I…see.’ She mutters and doesn’t ask any whys or hows. Composing herself, she asks: ‘…is there something you want to talk to me about?’

Reborn’s mouth curls. ‘Yes.’ But then sighs. Unlike Enma, he had never really had a conversation with Adelheid and wasn’t sure on how to approach the topic; didn’t know if she would take to his suggestion or not since they weren’t technically family, only soon-to-be allied. ‘You have been involved in the mafia since you were young, you grew up with our way of life. Correct?’

The skin around Adelheid’s eyes tightened and that familiar feeling of resignation burned in Reborn’s gut. He knew what to look for, in order to see the damage that was left behind from having to grow up too soon. ‘…I have always been with the Shimon, that is true.’ She acknowledges after a pause. ‘Where is this going?’

‘You, Adelheid Suzuki, are intimately aware of the way the mafia works. Inside and out. From both the stand point of a worker to the upper echelons, you have a lot of experience.’ Adelheid had always impressed Reborn, as she had shouldered her entire family for years for no reason but her love and dedication, waiting until Enma was ready to be the boss he was today. He knew of few right-hand’s who would do that, for _nothing._

Adelheid inclines her head, not moved from what could have been considered praise from the strongest hitman in the world. ’Tsuna doesn’t have that.’ He states finally.

‘I was under the impression that Sawada had…family in the mafia.’ Despite Daemon’s involvement being confirmed in the Shimon tragedy, Adelheid still sneered every time Iemitsu was mentioned and Enma couldn’t be around the man either. ‘And she’s been your student for years.’

Not untrue. ‘I _have_ been with Tsuna with years but when I was first sent to her, she was thirteen and still very much a civilian.’ Reborn says, annoyance giving him slight heartburn at the pure stupidity that Iemitsu brought about to people around him. ‘Until we met and she was named the Vongola heir, she had no idea and is still quite naive about this world.’

There was disgust on Adelheid’s part at this announcement, understanding how dangerous it was to have an ignorant family while being an active member of the mafia, but there was also surprise. ‘And why are you telling me this?’

‘Tsuna’s been introduced to many other allied families. I was quick to bring Dino in, so she would be integrated more into our environment.’ Reborn starts to explain as he watches Adelheid. ‘And she is now and she’s learning but…Tsuna’s meant to take up the mantle soon, and she doesn’t know how to…’

‘Be a mafiosi?’ Adelheid finishes curiously as Reborn trails.

‘No.’ Reborn responds immediately. ‘Actually, I’m counting on her not to.’ 

‘Then what?’ Adelheid sighs tiredly, her eyebrows slanting further downwards in frustration.

‘Tsuna won’t know how to respond once other people find out she’s female and how the people will then treat her.’     

‘Because of…what Sawada used to be?’ Adelheid asks.

Reborn nods. ‘Tsuna really has no idea on how things will change because she’s never had the chance to live like a woman.’ His primary concern was that. Not how the Guardians would react, not how Iemitsu would deal with this, and not with all the other tedious things he would have to handle. 

‘Ah.’ Adelheid blinks. ‘You’re asking me to do something.’

Reborn smirks but it feels weak. ‘You have what Tsuna doesn’t.’ Of which, he was painfully aware. ‘Will you be able to land her a hand?’

Again, Adelheid’s bearing stays frozen in neutral. ‘Sawada has been dressing as male for…’

‘Ever. Nana…has been dressing Tsuna like that since she was born.’ Reborn says without inflection. 

Adelheid nods shortly. ‘And this is something you want _me_ to…help Sawada with?’

‘If you don’t want to, then I won’t force you.’ It would only breed unneeded resentment and he couldn’t have that for such a sensitive subject. ‘I can always work something out with Bianchi however you are more around Tsuna’s age, and you’ve had the same pressure of being the backbone of your family.’ 

Adelheid tilts her head, as if going over what he had said. ‘…Enma loves Sawada.’ She says finally. ‘And she’s done a lot for the Shimon, so I’ll agree to what you have in mind as long as I can do it my way.’

Well…that certainly hadn’t taken much convincing. 

‘You’d have my gratitude.’ Reborn responds, feeling some relief.

Adelheid sniffs. ‘I don’t care for your gratitude.’ 

Reborn snorts with some genuine humour as he begins to wait, giving the two boss’ upstairs time with each other before the Guardians would arrive later this evening. 


	5. Meetings and Icy Wardrobes

Lambo knew it was going to be a strange day when he arrived downstairs and Maman was nowhere in sight and instead, Reborn was sat at the table with this sort of expressionless face and Fuuta was getting breakfast. The stupid line of questioning also brought him up short.

Something had happened. Something bad. Reborn demanding privacy didn’t happened. The bastard was never that obvious but he was deliberately being transparent; a warning sign that he was dealing with something and that while he didn’t want them involved they’d probably know about it soon enough. 

By the time Lambo had crept out his window, scaled the wall and was hiding under the open kitchen window listening in it had already been too late. Whatever phone conversation was happening was already being interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. The Shimon had arrived. Great.

Still, Lambo waited. The “Nana’s done something very bad to Tsuna” was a censored statement that didn’t offer _anything_ but that Reborn’s protective instincts had been inflamed. That it was a _family_ matter made it worse. 

Patience wasn’t something that he had ever really had. But stubbornness he had learned from Tsuna. Hours later and while he was playing Snake on his phone until he heard someone reenter the kitchen. 

‘-yeah. Come - tell the other Guardians to - no, its important - will be fine - Calm - Gokudera - okay. See you - then.’ 

Lambo hears the bits and pieces of the conversation. Not enough to know anymore than from breakfast and he almost sighs as he shifts, getting ready to call it a lost cause. What a waste of time. When something hits the back of his head. Yelping in pain, he looks up to see Reborn’s stupid face half hidden by his _stupid_ fedora who was smugly leaning against the window frame.

Lambo doesn’t get chance to say anything as he holds his head. There was a book lying next to him which must have been used in his abuse. ‘Cow. Get inside. I’m still talking to the Adelheid and Tsuna’s busy with Enma. No one has time for your stupid.’ Lambo _refuses_ to pout. Reborn sighs. ‘Hurry up. You’ll find out whats going on soon enough.’ 

And then Reborn is gone, disappearing from the window and exiting the kitchen. Leaving Lambo with just as many questions. 

Oh, well. As soon as the others were here than everything should become clear.

* * *

The doorbell ringing cut across the peace that had settled between the two leaders. Tsuna-chan had slipped into sleep on his shoulder in the quiet as conversations slowed and comfortable silence fell. Enma had a feeling as he looked down onto Tsuna-chan’s pale face that she had probably been awake all night, restless with worry as she thought about having to tell her Guardian’s her secret.

Honestly, Enma would like to know what was going on himself outside of the whole gender confusion but his curiosity was buried under the importance of keeping Tsuna-chan calm, of stopping tears and the distress stirring in her Flames. She seemed so desperate for his understanding in this situation, for him not to hate her. Tsuna-chan didn’t seem to understand that there were very few things she could do to earn Enma’s temper. 

Once she had settled, Enma had also stilled his tongue on any questions. Getting her to relax seemed to be his role here; why Reborn-san had called him so early but with the bell came wakefulness. A jolt to the haze that had blanketed them.

Ember eyes shot open and Enma could feel every muscle in Tsuna-chan’s body tense as the front door was opened downstairs and familiar voices started to echo to meet them. Reborn must have called them earlier, when he got time was a mystery. 

The knock on her door, followed by a young voice saying: ‘Baka-Reborn said you were busy but the others are -‘

Tsuna-chan’s Lightning Guardian didn’t get a chance to finish _or_ open the door properly before Tsuna-chan was pushing off of Enma’s side (and in the process, dislodging him from the bed) and speeding to the wardrobe. Enma watched with disbelief as she slammed the closest closed with her _inside_ it _._ He didn’t get much of a stutter out before Flames were bursting to life and ice was sealing Tsuna-chan on the other side. 

The noise had Lambo-kun stumbling into the room, his green eyes flickering to a stunned Enma -half on the bed, half off - to the icicles protruding from the wardrobe. The youngest Guardian did a double take. ‘…Its that serious?’ He asks, obviously referring to the situation and whatever Reborn had already told him. 

Enma nods. ‘Yes…It’s…’ words are difficult. Enma’s not much of a speaker and this is particularly delicate. ‘Will you come out, Tsuna-ch - er…Tsuna?’ She had obviously panicked once she heard that her Guardian’s had arrived and had attempted to escape the best way she could.

Tsuna-chan didn’t respond. Enma didn’t fully expect her to. He turned back to the Guardian who had a worried look on his face and was twisting his hands in front of him. ‘Go get your family.’ He advised. ‘We can do this here.’

Lambo-kun so young but growing so quickly took one more glance at the wardrobe, like he was waiting for his sister to emerge before stepping back where he came. ‘O-okay.’ The boy agreed, leaving slowly, hesitantly, but rushing down the stairs like a thousand guns were trained on him. 

Enma awkwardly cleared his throat. ‘Its not very fair of me to push this on you if you’re not ready, Tsuna-chan. But everyone’s here and I can help. Is…Is that alright, Tsuna-chan?’ He asks because he _wants_ to help. He _wants_ to be there for Tsuna-chan but…he’s also painfully aware that this is a family matter. A _famiglia_ issue that he may not be completely welcome to interfere with. He needed permission otherwise he could be overstepping his bounds. 

‘…I’m…scared.’ Came the voice from behind the iced wardrobe.

Breathing out a shuddering sigh Enma nodded. ‘Okay.’ He replies. Because thats enough for him. Thats all Tsuna-chan would ever need to say. 

* * *

Lambo leaps down the stairs. Two or three at a time and skidded on the last. He can feel the size of his eyes and tries to relax his expression as he attempts a walk to the lounge. Everyone has been seated, looking worried but confused from their positions dotted around the room. Enma’s right hand is there somewhere in the middle, looking like she’s swallowed a lemon as Fuuta hands her a drink. 

’Where’s Tsuna?’ Reborn asks from where he’s crossed his arms, learnt up against a wall. 

‘Um…yeah, about that -‘ He stops, not entirely sure how to say “so Tsuna-nii completely freaked and froze himself inside his wardrobe. Can you tell us whats going on now?” Because, no, he can’t see that going down too well. 

‘Enma said to come get you.’ Lambo shrugs instead and Reborn is immediately staring straight through him. 

‘Did he now.’ Reborn says. His words were like a question, the tone? Not so much. Without even a shrug, Reborn kicks of the wall and heads for the door, barely pausing to allow for Lambo to move out of the way. ‘Well?’ He asks, cheek half way turned as he continues to walk. ‘Are you lot moving or not.’

Aaand _that_ was a demand. Bastard Reborn. 

The rest of the Guardians are still exchanging glances when Lambo follows Reborn up the stairs and he gets to witness his utter, hilarious exasperation when he enters Tsuna-nii’s room and sees the ice wardrobe. 

‘Oh for the love of -‘ Reborn mutters in Italian. He glares somewhat at Enma who shrinks back a little. ‘And you couldn’t stop he-Tsuna _before_ s- _Tsuna_ decided to, ah, cool off?’ 

Enma looks off to the side, face as awkward as it ever has been. ‘I didn’t get much chance, honestly, Reborn-san.’ Enma replies. ‘Maybe this will help, though. Tsuna was feeling stressed about it and facing everyone at once must have been adding quite a bit of pressure to Tsuna already.’

‘Face everyone about what?’ Take-nii asks in concern, a crowd of Guardian’s behind him. His expression is serious, eyes glinting as he looks over the room. When he turns to the wardrobe his body does this funny jerk. ‘Hey - what -?!’

‘Everything’s under control.’ Reborn interrupts, his stupid expression hidden by the rim of his hat. Lambo’s always _hated_ that thing. 

‘But - is - is Tsuna in there?’ Take-nii all but demands, face growing somewhat pale. He looks truly thrown and it makes Lambo feel bad for finding amusement in this. Tsuna-ni wouldn’t just hide out in a wardrobe for _nothing_ never mind freeze himself inside. This whole situation was serious. 

‘Whats happened with Juudaime?’ Hayato-nii butts in, pushing his way through the others. And while his expression was nothing to sneeze at _before_ Lambo’s a bit uncomfortable staring at what it morphs into when he sees the wardrobe. 

‘Kufufu.’ Mukuro laughs but his eyes are dark. ‘Now what trouble has Tsunayoshi-kun gotten himself into this time?’ 

‘Mukuro-sama.’ Chrome-nee chides.

‘This is EXTREMELY worrying!’ Ryohei-nii yells only to be hit over the head by Hibari whose glaring at just about _everything._

‘Baby, whats this about?’ 

Reborn sighs. ‘Tsuna?’ He prompts but gets nothing but silence.

‘I - I can help, Reborn-san.’ Enma stutters. ‘I…I don’t know the whole story but if you could start -‘

Reborn pinches the bridge of his nose. ‘Tsuna are you sure you won’t come out?’ 

Hibari’s hands twitch. ‘…I can always destroy the wardrobe.’ He states. 

Almost instantly Enma shakes his head. ‘No. That wouldn’t do any good.’ He readdresses Reborn, like the bastard has the final say for all of them. ‘For Tsuna this is very hard. You’ve already done this much. I’m sure sh- er, Tsuna will come out.’ 

Was it just Lambo or was Enma’s stutter coming back? 

‘Hey, Kid.’ Take-nii says, eyes hard as he stares Reborn down. ‘Nono…he’s not -’

‘No.’ Reborn denies instantly, unknotting a ball of stress from Lambo’s stomach. He hadn’t even _thought_ about that. He’s glad he hadn’t. Waiting all this time with _that_ in mind. Well, yeah, he would have been bouncing from the walls. 

‘We’re going in circles, Baby.’ Hibari warns in annoyance, tone gruff and irritated. Probably past his people quota for the month.

‘Alright, alright. Sit down.’ Reborn huffs and waits for them all to find a place to rest before continuing. Its not that easy either with all of them plus Shimon extras. ‘I found out last night that there was something about Tsuna that we didn’t know. I should hope with everything you’ve all been through these past years that this won’t effect how you feel about my student. In saying that, this is very serious and will have… _consequences_ going forward.’

The words jumbled in Lambo’s head and the only thing that really kept him from shooting his mouth was Fuuta’s hand on his shoulder and I-Pin squeezing his knee. ‘I…don’t understand.’ Take-nii finally says into the silence and yeah, it doesn’t look like any of them do.

Reborn shifts, looking…uncomfortable. Which is wrong on _so_ many levels. Reborn has always had this irritating surety. This arrogance. He shouldn’t… _why…’_ Tsuna’s a woman.’ He finally announces.

Tsuna’s a -

_What?_

He stares, can feel his eyes drilling holes in the side of Reborn’s face. 

This isn’t a joke. 

It has to be.

It can’t be.

Lambo looks up to Fuuta whose eyes had gotten wide and than I-Pin whose uncertainty is only _half_ of what Lambo is feeling. Take-nii looks like someone had just kicked him the stomach. With steel shoes. And Ryohei-nii appears to be mid-heart attack but honesty? Haya-nii doesn’t seem all that surprised. Serious. Deadly serious but not surprised. Hibari is taking in everything blankly but that guy walks around like he doesn’t have a soul half the time and Mukuro -

Mukuro starts to laugh.

‘Kufufu is _that_ what this is about?’

Reborn shuts him up with a single look, bloodlust prickling from his body. ‘Tsuna mentioned you might have known.’ He states. 

Mukuro raises an eyebrow. ‘I’m surprised _you_ didn’t.’ 

Reborn sneers, a dark expression that makes Lambo’s skin crawl. ‘But…no. No, Tsuna can’t be.’ Take-nii voice sounds off and he looks like he’s lost his footing. So incredibly lost that it makes Lambo uncomfortable. 

Ryohei-nii is blinking and Lambo is starting to worry for the guy when he bursts. ‘That EXTREMELY can’t be! Sawada would have told us if that was the case!’ He shouts before turning to the wardrobe. ‘Why have you been lying to us? That is very un-EXTREME!’

If a wardrobe could wince, _that_ one just did.

‘Sasagawa-san?’ Enma tries to interfere, hands held up calmly. ‘It…wasn’t that Tsuna-chan _wanted_ to lie to you.’

‘But he - _she_ has! I am EXTREMELY confused! Is…is Sawada gay or -‘ Ryohei-nii starts, frowning so deeply it looks like his forehead is about to crave way.

‘Your gender and sexuality doesn’t have anything to do with one another.’ Suzuki speaks up, standing outside the door but she says it with disgust towards the speaker. So unimpressed that Lambo idly wonders as he numbly sits on the floor if bastard Reborn and Hibari had met before now and decided to repopulate. ‘You can be heterosexual and a transgender. Idiot.’ 

‘I- then what -’

‘Tsuna-chan has felt awful about this for a long time, Sasagawa-san.’ Enma states much more strongly this time. ‘She loves you. All of you. But its _because_ she loves you that the longer you didn’t know, the harder it was for her to tell you.’

‘There are some things that even _I_ do not know.’ Reborn says. ‘Tsuna has yet to tell me but from our conversation yesterday I discovered that…Nana has been forcing her to dress this way. It hasn’t been a choice on Tsuna’s part and if that _were_ the case we’d be having a completely different discussion. Guardians who cannot support their boss are not required in Decima’s family.’

Okay. Yeah. This morning was starting to make sense. As well as Maman’s…Nana’s disappear. But Lambo still had questions.

‘I support Juudaime. No matter what.’ Haya-nii murmurs into the stunned hush. ‘But I think we all need to know whats going on… J-Juudaime, we - _I’m_ not angry at you. I don’t think any of us are. The damn Pineapple is _smirking._ Just - come out. Please?’

Haya-nii had picked up the nickname “Puppy” from the Varia despite Uri. And in moments like this, in the quiet, Lambo could kind of see why. ‘Tsuna.’ Reborn’s voice is harder but no louder. ‘Tsuna come out and see your Guardians.’

Theres a pause. Its long and drawn out and Lambo couldn’t tell right from left now but he _does_ want Tsuna-nii - Tsuna-nee. Whatever. _Whichever._ To come out. ‘Tsuna-chan.’ Enma near whispers. ‘We’re all here.’ 

And then, the ice started to thaw. 

Underneath the wardrobe grew a puddle and Tsuna-…Tsuna would probably be needing another one but slowly, the ice shrunk back and after a moment the doors opened. Two long, thin legs appeared, stretching outside the space. Arms just as slender pushing at the doors. Large, ember eyes stare up at them through dark eyelashes before Tsuna’s gaze ducks down with sleek hair moving to hide them from further view.

He - _she_ shimmies out and concentrates herself with making sure her skirt is flat, pulling down her hoodie and…is - is that really Tsuna?

Lambo thinks he hears a couple of drawn in breathes, a gasp but he’s a bit distracted. ‘…Tsuna-nii?’ 

Wrong suffix. Lambo hadn’t even _meant_ for it to slip out. Tsuna certainly didn’t _look_ like _anyone’s_ brother right now. But Tsuna still cringes, takes a step up and maybe its that. Maybe its _that,_ that has Lambo understanding that his confusion isn’t really all that important. Because that had _hurt_ Tsuna. Tsuna-nee. 

_Get it right, Lambo._ He thinks to himself. Tsuna certainly _is_ female. Her body is and if she was dressing like that than she obviously wanted to be one too. And _thats enough, right?_

‘…Lambo.’ Tsuna’s crossed her arms in front of her, a position of defensiveness that he rarely sees her take up. Her nails are digging into her arms and her eyes are sliding between him and the floor. Enma is gravitating to her side looking beyond worried but solid. Like he was right were he should be. 

‘Is…Neesan’ Lambo begins to ask and really, this is nerve-wracking. ‘Is it okay?’ He hadn’t ever questioned it before. Fuuta is the one who had started it and Lambo had felt…jealous with how embarrassingly pleased Tsuna-nee had looked that first time so he had started, too. 

(And really, Tsuna-nee had always been a better brother - sister. Whatever - than his real siblings anyway.)

Tsuna-nee’s eyes are shining and - and Tsuna doesn’t cry. Lambo’s only see it once and that was a long time ago in a fake future with a death of a friend. ‘It…would - would that be -‘ Tsuna-nee keeps cutting himself - _herself_ off. Starting and restarting like she doesn’t know where to begin or or to phrase what she wants to say. ‘I…would like that very much.’ She finally admits, hands loosening but no less tense as she leans closer to Enma even as Lambo tries for a smile and nod.

‘Hmph. I hope you will be using the correct uniform for now on, Sawada Tsunayoshi.’ Hibari states in that Reborn-ish way of his thats worded like a suggestion when it really, _really_ wasn’t. 

Tsuna-nee shifts, shoulders dumping with Enma’s as she bites her lip. She slowly nods. ‘I…should, yes. I need to.’ 

Hibari’s eyes narrow an inch. ‘…Any disturbances caused by uniform alterations will be bitten to death.’ 

…was Hibari trying to _comfort_ Tsuna-nee? 

Tsuna-nee’s head snaps up. It didn’t take a minute of gawking before a truly awed smile lit up her face. She looked all types of pleased, grateful and it made Lambo feel bad. Like they had failed somehow in not knowing this and hurting her because they hadn’t. And that bothered Lambo. That Tsuna hadn’t told them and by not telling them, they couldn’t protect her. 

‘But why have you been EXTREMELY pretending anyway?’ Ryohei-nii asks, frowning with tight fists that makes Lambo wonder when his temper burns out. 

‘I don’t know.’ Tsuna-nee whispers, voice broken and raw and so different from what Lambo had thought it had sounded like. 

‘You don’t know?’ Fuuta parrots, his grip on Lambo tight. 

Tsuna-nee hesitates. ‘I…no. Kaasan never really explained why she wanted me to pretend.’ 

‘Tsuna.’ Reborn sighs and Tsuna tenses. ‘Calm down. Stop thinking about the brats’ feelings. You’ve got to be honest. They have to know.’ 

Tsuna-nee brings a shaking hand up to pull at her hair and in that one action Lambo sees the thirteen year old he first met. Dame-Tsuna who was always so quick to panic. Her gaze is weighty and regretful when she glances in their direction, looking at Fuuta and I-Pin before settling on Lambo for a minute. 

‘Reborn -’

‘ _Tsuna.’_ Reborn doesn’t yell. He doesn’t threaten. He doesn’t need to. Not with Tsuna-nee. Their relationship is strange. Always has been. 

Tsuna-nee takes a deep breath and with great difficulty begins to speak words that Reborn has already heard but which is so foreign to the rest of them. ‘Otosan was always late. He thought I was a boy.’ She said. ‘Kaasan told me she didn’t want to - to disappoint him so he lied.’ She continued. ‘He was never around for long so it wasn’t very hard to hide.’ She adds as an after thought. ‘After awhile…I stopped questioning it. Because I did - I _did_ when - when I was younger.’ 

Her distressed face broke into a cracked smile. Lambo thought it was an incredibly sad expression. ‘When I met all of you, after all this time, I would have told you. You’re all - _all -_ so, so important. But…I didn’t know how to talk about it. I didn’t want to hurt you…I didn’t want to _lose_ you.’ Tsuna-nee’s words were heartbreakingly sincere and her lips trembled over each one. ‘I…I’m sorry.’ She murmured, bowing from the waist.

It didn’t take one moment of stilted silence before Haya-nii is striding forward. Tsuna-nee’s shoulders are trembling but she doesn’t move as he approach her to gently coax her into standing straight. ‘Theres nothing to forgive, Juudaime.’ He finally says. 

‘Theres nothing to forgive.’


End file.
